Pokemon Champion Voyage: Kanto Adventure
by Blasianpersuasion
Summary: Roger and Kate go from the Hoenn Region to Kanto so Kate can get her first Pokémon, and for Roger to fill up his Pokephone that his Aunt Birch gave him, not to mention that he wants to compete in the Indigo Plateau.
1. Chapter 1: Getting Ready

Author's Note: This story will have Pokémon knowing moves that they can't normally learn such as Torchic using flare blitz. Also whenever **bold letters **are used it indicates that the trainer and his Pokémon are speaking telepathically. But this won't happen until later on in the story. And this is actually my first book so please, give me a review and tell me how I did and what I can do to I'm prove. Thank you and enjoy!

Disclaimer: Pokémon belongs to Nintendo, Game Freak, and Satoshi Tajiri. I'm not making this for money or profit of any sort. This is written for two reasons and they are to entertain the reader and to keep me from getting bored.

**Chapter 1: Getting Ready**

In the Hoenn region a fourteen year old boy, named Roger in Fortree City is about to start his Pokemon journey.

A boy with long, black, curly hair and brown eyes jumps out of bed. "Yes! Finally, today is the day I can get my first pokemon." He ran downstairs to see a short, black haired woman with a chansey cooking breakfast. "Good morning mom!" Roger said running toward the table.

"Good morning dear." She said serving his food. "Since this is the last breakfast I'm making you for a long time, I decided to make your favorites."

Roger prepared his silverware. "Yes, pancakes with chocolate syrup!" he ate one. "This is amazing mom!"

While Roger was eating, a wild growlithe took one of his pancakes. "Growl Growlithe!" It ate in satisfaction. The wild growlithe is a friend to everyone in Fortree city, they also gave her the name Mercedes. It would not be a surprise if she snuck into someone's treehouse to spend the night there; especially Rogers's.

"Hey Mercedes." Roger petted the Pokémon. "Guess what, today I'm becoming a Pokémon trainer! Isn't that cool?"

"Growlithe growl!" Mercedes jumped in agreement. Then a bald man, and his makuhita came in.

"Hello son, I see you will be going off on your adventure soon?" He asked

"Soon." Roger said. "First I have to go to Uncle Birch's lab to get my Pokémon, then I have to come back to say my goodbyes to everyone."

"Growl." Mercedes looked down in sadness.

"Its ok Mercedes I'm going to miss you too." Roger scratched Mercedes' neck.

"Well you should get going, we wouldn't want you to keep waiting." Roger's mom said. "Plus Kate is probably waiting for you at the gym." She winked. Kate is Roger's thirteen year old girlfriend who wanted to travel with him.

"Oh, yeah." Roger remembered. "Got to go! See you guys later!" Roger sprinted out his treehouse, toward the gym.

As he was running he saw Winona, the Fortree gym leader and a brown hair girl with black eyes. "Hey." She said reaching for a hug.

"Hey Kate." Roger said giving her the hug. "So how exactly are we getting to Littleroot Town?" He asked Winona.

"Here." She pulled out three pokeballs. "I'll let you choose."

"Oh, I see, we are using your flying type pokemon." Roger chose his favorite one, Altaria. "I love this one, ever since you got it as a swablu.

"Good choice. Go Altaria!" She threw a pokeball in the air and a Pokémon appeared.

"Altaria!" He chirped.

"Altaria, I need you to fly us to Littleroot Town." Winona told the Pokémon.

"Altaria." He cooed and prepared his back.

"Alright, hop on kids." Winona said grabbing on to Altaria's neck so she can control him. Roger and Kate followed. "Use fly." Winona commanded and Altaria obeyed.

"So, what Pokémon are you starting off with?" Roger said putting his arm on Kate's shoulder.

"Well actually, Professor Oak sent me this letter. He said he will give me my first Pokémon. "Kate said taking the letter out of her pocket.

"It says we have to go to Kanto for it. That's far; does this mean we are starting our adventure there?" Roger asked reading the letter.

"Please." Kate said. "I think it would be good for both of us, especially because we can see new Pokémon."

"Ok." Roger said. "You have a point, and I guess it would be fun."

"Aw man!" Winona whined. "I was really looking forward to our gym battle Roger."

"Don't worry, we will have it one day." Roger said. "Plus you are extremely strong, I wouldn't be a match for you without good training."

Winona smiled. "Ok fine, but when we do battle I'm expecting you to at least bring me down to my last Pokémon." She patted Altaria.

"You got a deal." Roger said looking down at a valley with a city in it. "Hey, it's Littleroot Town!"

"Altaria, decline to Professor Birch's lab!" Winona ordered.

"Altaria." The Pokémon declined quickly right in front of the lab. Everyone jumped off Altaria and was called back into his pokeball.

"Uncle and Aunt Birch it's me; Roger!" Roger called out approaching the door. Two people came out, a man with short brown hair with a lab coat and shorts and a woman with long blond hair with a lab coat and jeans on.

"Hello, long time no see Roger." His Uncle Birch said.

"Yep! I'm here to get my first Pokémon." Roger cheered.

"Well come with me." His Aunt Birch said.

"But I thought Uncle Birch gave them out." Roger said a bit confused.

"Roger, every time your Aunt makes a new invention she takes some of the trainers I was supposed to have so they can try out her invention." His Uncle Birch said. "Like your twin sister, when she was ten, your Aunt created a portable pokeball transporter. It allows you to send your Pokémon here or we can send a Pokémon to you without you needing to go to a Pokémon center. By the way why didn't you start the same time as your sister?"

"I decided I was going to study more about Pokémon and their moves before I go." Roger said pulling out a notebook about fire type Pokémon. "I made this myself." Roger admired all sorts of Pokémon especially fire types. Since Mercedes is the only Pokémon he was around he decided to study fire type Pokémon using her.

His Uncle took the book. "Very interesting, I will read this later." He put the book in his pocket. "Well you should go with your Aunt and get your Pokémon. Are you here to get your Pokémon too Kate?"

"No I'm actually getting mine from Professor Oak, in the Kanto region." She said showing him the letter. "But I think I will go with Roger." She said following Roger and his Aunt into the lab.

"So Winona, is there anything you would want?" He turned his attention to the gym leader.

"Well, I would like to see your collection of flying type Pokémon if you don't mind." She asked.

"No problem, follow me." He escorted her to the flying habitat in the back of the lab.


	2. Chapter 2: First Pokemon

**Chapter 2: First Pokémon**

"So Roger, which Pokémon do you want?" Roger's Aunt showed him a garden with many different Pokémon.

"Wait, where are the Hoenn starters?" Roger asked. "I thought I had a choice of Torchic, Mudkip, and Treeko."

"I decide to give my trainers any Pokémon they want as long as the Pokémon didn't evolve yet." His aunt explained. "I think trainers should be able to have a wider variety of options."

"That's so cool Roger!" Kate cheered. "But I have a feeling you aren't going to take advantage of that." She chuckled. Kate knew the exact Pokémon Roger wanted; it was his favorite one. She remembered how much he was talking about it and how he would never evolve it unless it wanted to.

"You're right Kate." He said wrapping his arm around her shoulder. "Aunt Birch, I want Torchic as my first Pokémon!"

"Torchic, huh? Come with me." She brought them to a big chicken coop filled with torchic. "Which one do you want?"

"You mean I get to choose?" He said looking at all the torchic around him.

"Yep, that way the trainer is able to pick a Pokémon that he or she would get along with." She said petting a torchic.

"Which one do you want?" Kate asked pocking Roger.

"I'm, not sure." He looked around a noticed that all the Torchic went into one big group, except for one. "Hey little buddy." He addressed the Torchic. "Why aren't you with your friends?"

"That Torchic is a shy one." Professor Birch said. "But this one does not realize the power it really has." She frowned at the Torchic.

"Well first of all that Torchic is a boy not an it." Roger said. "Second, what do you mean by powers?"

"This Torchic has really powerful egg moves that I gave him when I was doing some experiments. It knows moves like agility, crush claw, night slash, flame burst and a few more." She said looking at the sad Torchic. "But with knowing all these moves the poor thing forgot how to evolve. So it will be like this forever."

Roger approached the Torchic. "Hey, why not join me little guy. I can raise you to be really powerful!" He cheered.

"Tor." It denied Roger's request and sat down.

"I forgot to mention that this Torchic runs completely off of emotion." Professor Birch said. "He does not care about power, but he wants a trainer who would love and care for it. Sadly, you can't find trainers like that every day." She sighs.

"You don't say." Roger tried coming with up with an idea. He really wanted to help Torchic. He was all alone and doesn't even know how special he really was. "Torchic, I will show as much love and care as you want. I don't see you as just a Pokémon to use for battle; I see you as a friend. I don't care if you can't evolve, Torchic is my favorite Pokémon after all. So what do you say? How about being my first Pokémon?

"Torchic." The Pokémon looked right into Rogers eyes and could tell he meant every word he said. The Torchic started to tear up because he has never seen a trainer that would treat him like Roger said he would. "Torchic tor!" The Pokémon jumped on to Roger's shoulder letting know that he will join.

"Really, that's great!" Roger grabbed Torchic with his hands and held him up. "We are going to be best friends." Then he forgot about Torchic's pokeball. "Hey Aunt Birch, where is Torchic's pokeball."

"Here ya go!" She pulled out an orange pokeball with a torchic star painted on it. "I painted this trying to make Torchic feel better one day." She hands him the pokeball.

"Thank you. Now Torchic return." The red beam hit Torchic but he didn't go in the pokeball. "Hey what gives, I think it's broken."

"Not at all." His aunt said. "Torchic does not have a pokeball yet. I like trainers to catch their first Pokémon with a pokeball so they can get the experience of catching a Pokémon."

"Oh cool." Roger said placing Torchic on a table. "Get ready Torchic, welcome to the team!" He threw the orange pokeball.

"Torchic!" The Pokémon happily jumped off the table and into his new pokeball. The ball twitched three times and clicked.

"Great." His aunt said. "Would you like to give your Pokémon a nickname?"

"Yes." Roger said looking about Kate. "How about Torchie?"

"You mean the name of that Torchic plush I gave you on your thirteenth birthday?" Kate asked.

"Yep." He said holding her hand. "Well it looks like your new name is Torchie!" Roger said looking Torchie's pokeball. The ball shook up and down showing that Torchie agreed with the name.

"That's a great name." Professor Birch said. "Did you know Torchie actually hatched out of his egg in Fortree City and he is a twin of your sisters Torchic that she named Blaze. So not only are you two twins, but your Pokémon too!"

"Wow, how cool. She must be doing very great on her journey." Roger said.

"Anyway here comes the important part." His aunt said. "I want you to travel with my new invention." She pulls a phone with a pokeball symbol on it. "This is my Pokephone. It has all the same abilities as a normal phone and it has a built in pokedex. Sadly it has no data on it, so I want you to fill it out, the Kanto Region would be a great place to start. You can find Pokémon there that you can't find here." She handed him one. "Why not start with Torchie?"

"Ok, come out Torchie." Roger through his pokeball up and Torchie. "Smile." He said as the Pokephone scanned Torchie.

"Torchic, the Chick Pokémon. Torchic feels very warm to the touch thanks to the fire burning inside of it, and it can throw fireballs that are 1,800 degrees F." The Pokephone also showed the moves that Torchie knew and his special ability, speed boost.

"Wow Torchic knows a lot of moves. No wonder it does not know how to evolve." Roger said reaching his hand to Torchie so he can go on his shoulders.

"Yep I taught Torchie every egg move I knew it could learn." Professor Birch said like a proud parent.

"Well I want one! Can I have a Pokephone Professor Birch?" Kate asked.

"Sorry Kate, I'm not your professor, Samuel will be. I'm sorry but I don't have the authority to give one to you."

"Aw man. It's ok, I think Roger will share, right?" She said in a flirty way towards Roger.

"Well, I can't resist with that cute face." He said hugging her close.

"How about we get you ready for your journey Roger?" His aunt took them out of the lab back to the front door where Roger's Uncle Birch and Winona was. "Here I want you to have some stuff." She handed Roger a Pokeball Transmitter, some pokeballs, some money, and two tickets to the S.S. Anne. "I figured you will make use of all these. Those tickets will be your way to the Kanto region. You guys will end up in Vermillion city. Then take the Diglett Cave to Viridian City. After that take route one down to Pallet Town to meet Samuel."

"Thank you Aunt Birch for everything." Roger said while writing the directions down on a notepad.

"Here Roger." His Uncle gave him his notebook about fire type Pokémon. "It was so interesting I copied it off the printer. This will definitely help you on your journey. I guess it is a good thing that your Aunt is your professor instead of me. You would've never met that Torchic that seems much attached to you."

"Torchic Torchic!" Torchie jumped in agreement.

"Well we better get going." Winona said with Altaria next to her. "You guys still have to pack for your journey."

"Right." Kate said hoping onto to Altaria.

"Thank you guys so much, I won't let you down." Roger said hugging them.

"We wouldn't expect any less dear." His aunt said.

"Bye." Roger jumped onto Altaria's back with his arm around Kate's back.

"Altaria, use fly!" Winona demanded and they disappeared into the sky.

"Well we better tell Catherine the news." Professor Birch said to her husband.

"Right." Professor Birch responded to his wife. They went down to a computer and called Catherine.

"Hello?" she answered. "Oh hey Aunt and Uncle Birch. How's it going?"

"Good." Her Aunt Birch replied. "But we have some news."

"What is it?" Catherine asked petting her Blaziken through the screen.

"Your brother decided to start his journey in Kanto." Her Uncle Birch said.

"Roger, what? Why?" She asked in distress.

"Because Kate is getting her first Pokémon there and he is working on one of my new inventions there." Her Aunt Birch said.

"Ugh, you know he is going to want to compete in the Pokémon League at the Indigo Plateau. If he makes the top five he will face the Elite Four and if he defeats them that means he will find out I'm the champion." Catherine complained. "I need to prepare. What Pokémon did he start out with?" She asked desperately.

"Blaze's twin brother." Her Aunt Birch sighed.

"What! The powerful one with the egg moves!" Catherine screamed. "Blaze we have work to do, come on. Thank you Aunt and Uncle Birch. Make sure Roger does not find out. Bye." The computer screen shut off.

In Fortree City Roger was at his house packing up his sleeping bag, clothes, the supplies his aunt gave and Pokémon food for all kind of Pokémon. After that he changed into his clothes, a blue trench coat with a pokeball symbol on it, blue jeans, dark blue converse shoes and a white tee shirt with a torchic outline. He went down stairs. No one was there. Then he went outside and was surprised

"Goodbye Roger and Kate!" The citizens of Fortree City said.

He smiled and waved at them. "Thanks everyone, I will miss Fortree City a lot."

His parents and two kids walked to him, one had short black hair and light brown skin, he was seven, the other had long brown hair, with paler skin, and she was also seven. "Goodbye cousin Roger." They said giving him a hug.

"Aw, goodbye Jake and Maddie." He hugged them back.

"Well we will see you around. I know you will be successful." His dad said giving him a pat on the back and then walked back into the house.

"I'm going to miss you honey." Roger's mom said to him. "Goodluck."

"Thanks but where is Mercedes?" Roger asked worrying a bit.

"I couldn't find her." His mom said.

"Oh." Roger said depressed.

"Roger!" Altaria flew to him with Winona and Kate on it. "What is taking you so long?" Kate asked.

"I was just looking for Mercedes." Roger said not lifting his head up. He didn't even notice Kate's new clothes. A red button down with black jeans and red converse shoes.

"Come on our boat is coming in an hour." Kate said.

"Your right, bye everyone." As Roger approached the Altaria, a growlithe bit his leg. "Mercedes?" Roger looked down. "It is you!"

"Growlithe, growlithe growl." Mercedes barked at him. Winona jumped off Altaria.

"It seems that Mercedes wants to battle before you leave." She said.

"Really ok then, Torchie it's our first battle ever, come out!" Roger threw the orange pokeball in the air and Torchie appeared.

"Torchic Tor." Torchie growled ready for battle.

"Torchie use feather dance!" Roger commanded. Feathers flew off of Torchie and tickled Mercedes which lowered down her attack power. Then Mercedes used bite and Torchie flinched so Mercedes used ember. "Torchie are you ok?"

Torchie jumped up. "Torchic!"

"Good. Mercedes is fast so we will have to be faster. Use agility!" Torchie ran around Mercedes and stopped. "Good thing I can combine this with Torchie's speed boost. "Now Torchie use crush claw!" Torchie's talons tightly gripped Mercedes' neck and lowered down her defense. "Great, Torchie finish this up with flame burst!" A small but powerful ball of fire came out of Torchie's mouth and hit Mercedes with incredible speed causing her to give in. "Great, go pokeball." Roger threw a pokeball at Mercedes and heard three twitches and a click. "Look Torchie we caught our first friend."

"Torchic tor!" Torchie cheered in celebration.

The crowd started cheering at the wonderful sight and Roger's dad came out. "Son, you are a great trainer for sure!

"You are growing up already." His mom said.

"Thank you everyone!" Roger hoped on Altaria. "Goodbye."

"Altaria, fly to Slateport City's harbor!" Winona commanded. They made it there in ten minutes and everyone got off Altaria.

"Thanks for everything." Roger and Kate said to Winona.

"No problem you two will do great. Kate take care of him and Roger, I will be waiting for our gym battle." She said.

"You can count on it!" Roger said.

"Good and goodluck on your journey in Kanto. The S.S. Anne will be here shortly. But, till we meet again." Winona got on her Altaria and flew away.

The S.S. Anne appeared. "Isn't beautiful?" Kate said linking arms with Roger.

"Sure is." Roger said pulling out the tickets. "Are you excited?" He asked already knowing the answer.

"Definitely!" She said.

"Good, then let's go!" Roger picked up Kate and walked over to the ship with Torchie dancing at their side as they set sail towards Vermilion City in the Kanto region.


	3. Chapter 3: The SS Anne

**Chapter 3: The S.S. Anne**

"Tickets please." The Usher said to Roger and Kate.

"Here you go, two tickets to Vermillion City." Roger said handing the tickets to the Usher.

"Thank you sir, wait a minute! Congratulations, that Torchic is the 1,000th Pokémon to board the S.S. Anne!" He said pulling out two golden cards. "These cards will let you board the S.S. Anne anytime for free, no question about it."

"Yay!" Kate grabbed the tickets. "Thank you Torchie." She picked him up and started petting him.

"Torchic chic!" Torchie said enjoying Kate petting him.

"Thank you." Roger said as he was about to board the ship.

"Not so fast." The Usher stopped him. "I got something for your Torchic." He pulled out a TM. "This move is rock tomb, Torchic can learn this."

"Wow, thanks." Roger took it and then went in the ship. "Wait a minute where is our room."

"Room 348." Kate said holding the keys. "How can you forget these? Anyway it's on the top floor so let's go take the elevator to the sixth floor." She walked over to the elevator holding Torchie. They went to their room and found one bed, a bathroom, a big window, a TV, a closet, and a radio. "Wow, this room is great." She stood in awe.

"Torchic!" Torchic jumped out of Kate's grip and ate some Pokémon food on the table.

"No Torchie we need to pay for that!" Roger ran up to him and took the food. Torchie started to cry a bit because the food was so good and he couldn't have it anymore.

"Don't worry." A cruise assistant came in. "I heard you two won the golden cards. They also give you free room service and anything you want in that fridge."

"Thank you very much." Kate shook her hand and the assistant left.

"Torchic." Torchie went back to eating and Roger's stomach grumbles.

"I think I'm hungry" he said.

Kate laughs but her stomach growls too. "Ok let's go look at the restaurants we have here."

"Um where are the restaurants?" Roger asked embarrassed.

"Did you seriously forget your map too? Come on Roger." Kate said pulling up a map.

"You're cute when you're mad." Roger said. Kate couldn't help but blush. "Come on let's go find a place to eat." Roger held her hand and Torchic jumped inside one of the pockets in Roger's trench coat pocket. They eventually found a restaurant called Tangela's Noodles. Roger ordered a large chicken flavor for him and Kate to share and some cheri berries for Torchie.

"Yummy! This so good!" Kate said eating the noodles.

"Slow down your gonna choke." Roger said. "Oh wait a minute." Roger forgot about Mercedes. "Waiter, can I have more cheri berries for my other Pokémon?"

"Of course!" He said. "I will bring them here in a second." The waiter came back in five minutes. "Here you." He gave Roger the berries and left.

"Dinner time Mercedes!" Roger threw up a pokeball and Mercedes appeared.

"Growlithe growl!" Mercedes was happy to get of her pokeball.

"Mercedes, here ya go." Roger handed her some cheri berries. Mercedes ate them next to his chair. "Oh yeah I forgot to add you to my Pokephone." Roger pulled it out and scanned Mercedes.

"Growlithe, the puppy Pokémon. Growlithe is an extremely obedient Pokémon, Growlithe will wait patiently for orders by its Trainer. Then the Pokephone showed Mercedes' current moves and his hidden ability, flash fire.

"Cool." Kate said. "Now you need 150 more and you have every single Pokémon in your Pokephone. As they ate there was one more noodle left, and Roger and Kate both had a piece of it. Ruining the romantic moment Torchie jumps up and eats the whole thing. "Torchie why did you do that?" Kate said disappointed.

"Chic tor tor!" Torchie said happily finishing the noodle. Then they here people cheering the name Lt. Surge in the battle room next to them.

"Lt. Surge, he is here?" Roger was a little bit surprised that a gym leader was in the same boat as he was. "Let's check it out. Waiter I'm ready to pay!" We waved at the waiter.

"Um sir you don't need to pay, you have a golden card, and you can get anything we sell for free." The waiter said.

"Oh really, this card really is valuable. I will at least leave a tip." Roger put five hundred dollars on the table and Kate left one hundred.

"Much appreciated sir and madam." The waiter took the tip and left.

"Now let's go." Roger placed Torchie on Mercedes' back, linked arms with Kate, and walked towards the battle room. In there was Lt. Surge and his Voltorb defeating a trainer and his exeggute. Roget scanned both the Pokémon in his Pokephone. "Cool."

"Hey kid." Lt. Surge called Roger. "How about a battle?"

"You mean a gym battle, sorry but I'm not registered for the Kanto League yet." Roger said.

"That's ok kid, most of my Pokémon are pretty tired, I only have one more who hasn't battled it. How about a one on one?" He said pulling out his pokeball.

"Ok, this will be my first battle." Roger said and he heard the crowd cheer.

"Roger are you sure you want to do this. I mean he is a gym leader so his Pokémon must be very strong." Kate whispered.

"I'm not sure about this myself, but gym leaders don't normally challenge trainers like this. This is special." Roger whispered back. "Here take a video on my Pokephone, please." He said giving her the phone.

"A day view huh?" Lt. Surge said. "This will be fun, go Raichu!" He threw the ball to the ground and Raichu appeared.

"Rai!" He said sparking up his cheeks for battle.

"Kate scan Raichu for me." Roger said. "Sorry Mercedes but this is my first battle and Torchie is my first Pokémon, so it's only fair. So go Torchie!"

"Tor!" Torchie jumped of Mercedes' back ready to battle.

"Torchic, huh? Use thunderbolt." Lt. Surge relaxed and a little cocky. Raichu did the attack and a bolt of lightning hit Torchie.

"Torchie are you ok?" Roger asked. Torchie jumped back up. Then Roger remembered reading an article about Lt. Surge and his Raichu, it said he immediately evolved his Raichu right when he caught it as a Pikachu. Roger knew that Raichu are normally slower if they spend less time as a Pikachu. "That's it! Torchie use agility." Torchie obeyed. "Now Torchie follow up with quick attack!" Torchie landed a perfect, critical hit on Raichu. "Great job."

"You caused Raichu a great deal of damage, but it was all worth it to me because Raichu has static which means that Torchic of yours is now paralyzed. Now Raichu use thunder!" Torchie was hit with a powerful bolt of electricity.

"Oh, no. Thunder is one of the most powerful electric attacks!" Roger said in worry. "Torchie use sand attack!" Sand hit Raichu's eyes lowering down his accuracy. "Now use quick attack."

"Tor?" Torchie was surprised he couldn't use the attack but then he realized he was paralyzed.

"It's about time the paralysis took effect." Lt. Surge said kind of relived. "Now finish this off with volt tackle!"

"Oh, no! Torchie I know you can do quick attack, you just have to try!" Roger yelled desperately. Torchie used quick attack but then surrounded himself with fire. "Whoa Torchie just learned flame wheel! You got this Torchie!" Then flame wheel and volt tackle collided. Both Pokémon fell down but Torchie fell down first because he was smaller.

"This match is a tie!" A Pokémon referee said.

"Torchie rest." Roger called back Torchie. "You did great out there, I'm so proud of you." He said to Torchie's pokeball. "Here." Roger gave Lt. Surge 200 dollars. "Thanks for a great battle."

"Why are you giving me this? It was a tie." Lt. Surge said.

"Because Torchie fell down first, I'm taking this as a humble loss." Roger said.

"You know what kid? Raichu is my first and strongest Pokémon. You said this was your first battle? Well you did excellent against a gym leader. Right everybody?" Lt. Surge asked the crowd and they cheered. "Raichu return." Lt. Surge called back his Raichu. "How about we go to a Pokémon center?"

"There is a Pokémon center here?" Roger said as he returned Mercedes.

"Yes Roger!" Kate faced palmed herself.

"And who are you supposed to be?" Lt. Surge asked Kate.

"I'm Kate, Roger's girlfriend." She said with pride.

"Well you're a lucky girl." He said. "Roger is incredibly strong for a beginner."

"Now let's get going!" Roger said taking Kate's hand. They found the Pokémon center and gave their Pokémon to Nurse Joy. In about two minutes they left.

"Well Roger, it's getting late. I'm off to bed. We will definitely meet again when you challenge my gym. But here is a little gift for you." Lt. Surge handed Roger the TM thunderbolt.

"Thank you Lt. Surge and goodnight." Roger said. Lt. Surge waved goodbye and walked to his room.

"We should go back to our room to our too." Kate said grabbing on to Roger's arm. "Come on, I'll lead the way because you probably don't know where we are. Roger gave in because he knew she was right. When they got back they changed into their pajamas.

"Well I'm giving Torchie some special training you want to help?" Roger asked.

"Sure, what do I do?" She asked.

"Can you boil some water for me?" He asked.

"Ok." Kate grabbed a pot, filled it up with water, and heated it. While she was heating it, Roger brought Torchie to the sink.

"Are you ready for you first day of training? Roger asked Torchie.

"Chic chic tor!" Torchic jumped around the sink in excitement.

"The water is ready." Kate said with a pot of boiled water.

"Thank you." Roger took the pot of water, closed the sink drain, and poured the warm water in. "Ok Torchie hop in!"

"Are you insane?" Kate yelled. "Torchie is a fire type.

"Torchic!" Torchie smelled the water and found out it was hot, so he jumped in. The Mercedes came out of her pokeball and jumped in too.

"The goal is for you two to stay in this water all night." Roger said.

"Torchic." Torchie laid down and went to sleep.

"Growlithe." Mercedes slept next to Torchie.

"Well time for us to go to bed." Kate said pulling Roger to their bed.

"Goodnight." Kate kissed Roger. "I love you.

"I love you to." Roger kissed her back. "Goodnight." Roger turned off the light.

The next day Roger got up with Kate staring at him only two centimeters away from his face. "Good morning!" She said to scare him.

"Ah!" Roger got scared. "Oh my gosh!" He got out of bed and walked over to his Pokémon. "Good morning you two.

"Torchic." Torchie said drying himself off on a towel.

"Growlithe." Mercedes said licking herself.

Roger touched the water. "Wow it's really cold, great job guys. Now it's time to finish our training. I want both of you to use ember on the water. The Pokémon obeyed and the water instantly turned to steam. "Great job guys we did it. Now take a nice long rest in your comfy pokeballs. Roger called back his Pokémon.

"Well they did it." Kate said. "Anyway look the boat stopped which means we are about to make our first step into the Kanto region." They packed up their bags and exited the boat. "Vermillion City is so beautiful!" Kate cheered.

"Yep, first stop Diglett Cave!" Roger and Kate ran to Diglett Cave. Just by holding Kate's hand he could sense that she was very excited for her first Pokémon and he was very happy for her.


	4. Chapter 4: Team Shadow

**Chapter 4: Team Shadow**

"Well, here it is." Roger said standing in front of the Diglett Cave.

"Yep, let's go!" Kate said. "It's really dark in here." She said staying close to Roger.

"I have an idea. Time for more training." Roger threw up two pokeballs.

"Torchic." Torchie chirped.

"Growlithe." Mercedes barked.

"Hey guys I want both of you to use your ember attack the whole entire time we are in the cave, this will help you guys with your endurance and give us some light. And remember, conserve your energy so you don't burn out to quickly." Roger ordered. The Pokémon nodded their head and practiced ember.

"Good idea but do you think the Diglett will care?" Kate asked.

"Nah, Diglett are ground type Pokémon so fire shouldn't disturb them at all." Roger said scanning a diglett and dugtrio with his Pokephone. "Now let's get going." They walked and fell into a hole. "Ow, that hurt."

"Yeah how are we gonna get out?" Kate asked. Then a man walked by.

"Here catch this!" He threw down a rope.

"Thank you." They both climbed out.

"No problem, my name is Jackson. I help protect the Diglett and Dugtrio in this cave." He said.

"My name is Roger, and these are my Pokémon. Torchie and Mercedes." Roger pointed at his Pokémon.

"And I'm Kate, it's a pleasure to meet you." Kate said shaking his hand.

"Anyway, I recommend you guys come with me, so you don't fall in anymore of the holes that the Diglett made." Jackson said.

"Ok, sure." They said.

"One thing though." Jackson said. "The Diglett population has dropped over the past few days so don't be surprised they start to act aggressive towards you."

"Why did the population decrease?" Roger asked.

"I'm not sure, I haven't seen any disturbance in the cave so far." Jackson said. "But I'm really worried, most of the Diglett in the Kanto region live here, and if they are all gone there wouldn't be anymore."

"That's terrible!" Kate said.

"Yep, and the worst part is, is that if there are no more Diglett and Dugtrio left in here, this cave will be destroyed." Jackson said.

"Oh yeah, the Diglett here create holes to keep this cave from sealing up by erosion, right?" Roger asked. "So if there are no more Diglett, there is no more Diglett cave."

"You're exactly right." Jackson said. "You know a lot about the Diglett Cave for a person that came from the Hoenn region." Jackson knew Roger was from the Hoenn region because of the Torchic he had.

"Thanks, I did a lot of studying before I became a Pokémon trainer." Roger said.

"Jackson, we would love to help you find out why the Diglett population is decreasing." Kate said.

"Really? You guys would do that for me?" Jackson asked.

"Sure." Roger said. "We can probably find out if we keep going." Roger said.

"Thank you very much!" Jackson said. They kept walking through the cave until they heard a mysterious voice.

"Bellsprout use vine whip." The voice said. "Great now your mine." They heard the sound of three twitches and a click.

"Nice job Jason." Another voice said. "We will have enough Diglett for everyone in Team Shadow.

"Thank you Debra." Jason said.

"Oh, no!" Jackson whispered. "It's Team Shadow!"

"Who are they?" Kate asked.

"They are a team of crooks that capture and or steal Pokémon for evil purposes." Jackson explained. "Kind of like Team Rocket."

"That's probably why they are catching the Diglett." Roger said. "Well that's the last one they are catching!" Roger approached them and saw a man with orange hair and green eyes. He had a purple jacket that said "Shadow" on it, black sweat pants, and black combat boots. Roger knew that he had to be Jason. He also saw a girl with blonde hair and green eyes. She also had the same uniform but she had a black hat that said "Shadow in purple letters. Roger knew that she had to be Debra. "What do you think you're doing?"

"Mind your own business kid." Jason said.

"Yeah, unless you want to lose your Pokémon." Debra said.

"That's it! I'm going to stop you!" Roger yelled.

"Not if Zubat has anything to say about it!" Debra threw a pokeball in the air and a zubat came out.

"Bat bat." She said.

"Whoa." Roger scanned zubat and bellsprout with his Pokephone. "No wonder you were able to catch the Diglett so easily. Flying and grass type Pokémon have the advantage over a ground type. Alright then Mercedes stop using ember and come here." Roger commanded.

"Zubat use leech life." Debra said. Leech life hit Mercedes. "Now use bite!"

"Mercedes, dodge it and show her your bite." Mercedes dodged Zubat and then bit her, causing her to flinch. "Now use leer!" Mercedes made a flash of light and Zubat's defense decreased.

"Haha, what a pathetic attack!" Debra said obviously don't knowing the real damage leer caused. "Now Zubat use leech life." The attack hits Mercedes and Zubat gained health back.

"Ok Mercedes this is what you have been training for!" Roger reminded Mercedes. "Use ember, full power!" A burst a fire came out of Mercedes' mouth, a lot bigger than a normal ember attack. "Whoa, that's flamethrower!" Roger said. "Great job, now keep going!" The fire was too much for Zubat to handle so she gave in.

"No!" Debra screamed.

"Huh?" Jason said after catching another Diglett without anyone knowing. "What happened?" He noticed that Debra's Zubat lost. "That's it, Bellsporut let's show all of them!"

"Roger you earned a break." Jackson said. "I'll take it from here. Go Dugtrio!" Jackson dropped a pokeball and Dugtrio appeared.

"Trio!" It said ready to battle.

"Ha! You think a ground type like that can beat my superior grass type?" Jason laughed.

"Yeah! Dugtrio use earthquake!" Jackson commanded. Dugtrio created a powerful earthquake and bellsprout fainted in one hit.

"How?" Jason said.

"Forget it Jason." Debra said. "You see we have more than five diglett, so that means the rest of them were transferred to our boss. Jason let's retreat."

"Ok, you guys haven't seen the last of us!" Jason said. Team Shadow escaped with dirt bikes and left.

"I tried my best. I'm sorry Jackson." Roger said.

"It's ok, they didn't take all of the Diglett. They can repopulate." Jackson said. "But you guys should get going. I need to report this to Officer Jenny in Vermillion City and you guys need to go to Viridian City."

"Yeah, but I'm still worried about the other Diglett that they caught." Kate said. "They aren't gonna be the same again."

"Me too." Jackson said. "Anyway guys, I want you two to have this as a token for my appreciation." He handed Roger the TM Dig. "Both Torchie and Mercedes can learn this and maybe even your first Pokémon Kate.

"Thank you so much! Well, see you soon around." Roger said.

"You too, by the way you guys aren't far from the exit. See ya later." Jackson left the Diglett Cave using Dugtrio's dig attack.

"Mercedes you worked hard, so rest." Roger called back Mercedes. "How about you buddy?" Roger looked at Torchie. "Did you learn flamethrower?" Torchie tried but the fire started spinning.

"Roger, I think Torchie learned fire spin instead." Kate said.

"Tor tor tor." Torchie nodded his head to show that Kate was right.

"Great job!" Roger said as they left the cave. "Well we are only a few steps away from Viridian City."

"Yes!" Kate said jumping up and down. "Let's go right now!" Kate said running up ahead. However Kate and Roger run into a problem that prevents them from making it into Viridian City.


	5. Chapter 5: Pokemon Academy

**Chapter 5: Pokémon Academy**

"Oh, no!" Kate cried. "How are we gonna get through these thick trees?"

"Don't worry." Roger hugged Kate. "I bet Mercedes can help." Roger threw a pokeball up and Mercedes appeared.

"Growl Growl." Mercedes barked ready to serve.

"Mercedes use flamethrower on those trees!" Roger commanded. A huge flame came out of Mercedes's mouth but the trees did not burn. "Huh?" Roger didn't know why the trees did not burn.

"Growlithe?" Mercedes was also surprised that the trees did not burn.

"Ok. Growlithe rest." Roger called back Mercedes. "Go Torchie!" Roger threw a pokeball up and Torchie appeared.

"Torchic!" He chirped.

"Alright Torchie, use fire spin on those trees!" Roger commanded.

"Tor." Torchie shook his head.

"Why not?" Roger said kind of confused.

"Chic chic tor." Torchie confidently approached the trees and made his beak glow. Torchie used his beak to cut through all the trees. "Torchic!"

"Wow that looked like cut." Kate said. "But you need an HM to learn that move. How did Torchie learn that?"

"Aunt Birch probably taught him that. Right buddy?" Roger asked Torchie.

"Tor Torchic." Torchie nodded and then jumped into one of Roger's trench coat pockets.

"Oh, speaking of Professor Birch. Shouldn't we call her?" Kate asked.

"Oh yeah that's right." Roger said pulling out the Pokephone. "Oh there she is." He called her.

"Hello, this is the female Professor Birch speaking?" His Aunt Birch said.

"Hey Aunt Birch, it's me Roger." Roger said.

"Oh, hey there. How has your adventure been so far?" She asked.

"Good we got off the S.S. Anne about two days ago and we just got out of the Diglett Cave." Roger said.

"Great, are you guys in route two." She asked.

"Yep." Roger answered.

"So I guess you realize that Torchie knew cut." She said.

"Yeah, that was really cool." Roger said.

"Yep I knew you guys were gonna need it. By the way have you guys caught any Pokémon yet?" She asked.

"Yes I caught a Growlithe." He said.

"Well done. By the way do you know how much Pokémon you have seen in the Kanto region?" She asked.

"No don't you know?" Roger said.

"Yep you have seen twelve Pokémon. That's ok but you need to work harder. You still need to find the legendries." She said a bit too impatient.

"Ok." Roger said.

"And since you are almost at Viridian City it would be smart to sign up for the Pokémon league at the Pokémon center. You can also have your first gym battle there." She said.

"That's right I heard about that gym. Thanks you Aunt Birch." Roger said.

"Thanks for calling." She said. "Good luck on your journey and don't forget to fill up your Pokephone." She hung up.

"Well, let's get going." Roger said. It took them about ten minutes to get to Viridian City and they went directly to the Pokémon center. "Nurse Joy can you heal my Pokémon?" Roger asked.

"No problem and will you guys be staying here overnight?" She asked.

"Yes we will." Roger said

"Well here you go." Nurse Joy gave Roger his Pokémon and the room keys. "Anything else I can do for you?" She asked.

"Actually yes." Roger said. "Can you sign me up for the Pokémon League?"

"Why of course." Nurse Joy said. "I just need to see your pokedex."

"Oh." Roger went on his Pokephone and put it on its pokedex mode. "Will this work?"

"I'm not sure." Nurse joy took it and scanned it. "Yep it works. I see you came from the Hoenn region. I'm actually from Verdenturf Town." She said.

"Really, Kate and I are from Fortree City." Roger said.

"Oh, that's a beautiful place." She said. "Anyway I'm going to need to take a picture of you to put on your card."

"Sure. Can Torchie be in it?" Roger asked.

"Sure, nothing like seeing a bond between a trainer and his Pokémon." Nurse Joy said.

"Awesome. Torchie come out!" Roger threw a pokeball in the air and Torchie appeared.

"Torchic." He chirped.

"Torchie climb onto my shoulder, we are taking a picture." Roger said. Torchie jumped onto his shoulder.

"Okay, three, two, one, smile." Nurse Joy took the picture and put it in the computer. A couple minutes later a card came out. "Here is your trainer card and here is your badge case."

"Yes, now off we go to the Viridian Gym!" Roger cheered.

"Sorry, but the gym leader isn't here." Nurse Joy said. "He said he had to go to a meeting and left."

"Aw man." Roger said.

"But I would recommend going to the Pewter Gym since it is the closest one beside the one here." She said.

"Ok thanks Nurse Joy!" Roger said. "How about we travel around town?" Roger asked Kate.

"Yeah sure." She linked arms with Roger. "Let's go!" They walked around town and found a Pokémon academy. "Hey I remember this."

"Yeah, we used to go to these when we were learning about Pokémon." Roger said. "Let's check it out." They went in the school and saw a battle.

"Ok Jynx finish Hitmochan off with ice punch!" A trainer said.

"Hitmochan dodge and use mega kick!" The other trainer said.

"Wow." Roger scanned the Pokémon with his Pokephone.

"Hello, I've never seen you two here before." A trainer walked up to Roger. "I'm Josh, is there anything I can do for you?

"No thanks, I'm just checking this place out." Roger said. "We've attended one of these before.

"Oh. So how about a battle?" Josh asked.

"Sure!" Roger accepted.

"Great let's take it to my favorite battlefield." Josh escorted them outside to a garden. "Let's begin. Go Onix!" Josh threw a pokeball and Onix appeared.

Roger scanned Onix with his Pokephone first. "Ok, Mercedes come on out." Roger threw his pokeball and Mercedes appeared. "Use bite!" Mercedes lunged at Onix.

"Onix use bind!" Josh ordered. Onix wrapped his tail around Mercedes. "Now use screech." Onix roared at Mercedes lowering down her defense drastically. "Now use rock throw. "A rock then hit Mercedes. "Finish her off with slam."

"Not so fast!" Roger said. "Hit him with reversal!" Roger said hoping she would know the move. "Mercedes stored her energy and then released all of it at Onix's head making it a critical hit. The Onix gave in. "Great job Mercedes!"

"Nice try Onix, return." Josh called back Onix. "Wow, you're really good! I can heal your Growlithe for you."

"Oh ok thank you." Roger said. Then they heard sirens.

"Attention everyone in town, please find a building to stay in. The flock of spearow are coming. I repeat the flock of spearow are coming. This is not a drill." Officer Jenny warned through a megaphone.

"Get in quick!" Josh pulled Roger, Kate, and Mercedes into the building. "Lock the doors he yelled!"

"What's happening?" Roger asked Josh.

"Spearow are insane Pokémon that will tear up anything in their path. That's just their nature." Josh said looking through the window. "Oh, no! They are drowning that poor Pikachu in that lake."

"What!" Roger yelled scanning the spearow with his Pokephone. "I'm going out there."

"No, Roger please." Kate grabbed his arm.

"I can't watch that poor Pokémon drown like that." Roger said. "Mercedes can't battle so Torchie will." Roger took Torchie out of his pocket.

"They are in a lake." Josh said. "A fire type could get hurt in there."

"Then you haven't met Torchie." Roger said. "I will be ok Kate. Now Josh take care of Mercedes and open the door.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Josh asked. Roger nodded his head. "Fine." Josh quickly opened the door to let Roger out then closed it.

"Ready Torchie?" Torchie nodded his head. "Good." They charged at the water but the spearow blocked their way. "Ok then. We save Pikachu with a pokeball." Roger a pokeball at the Pikachu and he successfully caught it. However the pokeball sank into the water and Roger caught the spearow's attention and they went after him. "Quick Torchie, rock throw." Torchie threw a rock and it hit most of the spearow. Then a spearow tried hitting Torchie with aerial ace but Roger punched it at the right time. "How do you like my mach punch attack?"

"Torchic!" Torchie rubbed his head on Roger's stomach as a thank you.

"No problem buddy." Roger gave Torchie a quick hug. "Now let's finish that last spearow off with crush claw and I will try high jump kick!" Torchie and Roger lunged at the Spearow. However the Spearow retreated so they fell into the pond. "Good work buddy."

"Roger!" Kate said running to him with Josh and Mercedes behind her. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah I'm fine. But we caught the Pikachu and his pokeball sank so we have to find it." Roger swam into the lake with Torchie.

"Wow, he really is a remarkable trainer to have a fire Pokémon that can swim in water and is able to fight off a flock of spearow." Josh said.

"Yeah, I hope I become a trainer like him." Kate said.

"Growlithe Growl." Mercedes ran into the water to help Roger.

"Wow two fire Pokémon that can go in water?" Josh surprised.

"Yep." Kate said with pride.

"Ugh." Roger, Torchie, and Mercedes swam out. "This lake is too big, I can't find it." Then a Lapras came out of the water and swam towards Roger with a pokeball in his mouth. "Whoa. Roger scanned it.

"Lapras, the transport Pokémon. Since Lapras can perfectly understand humans, Lapras often helps people and Pokémon cross bodies of water." The Pokephone informed.

"Wow, thanks Lapras." Roger took the pokeball. "We need to go to the Pokémon center quick." They were about to leave until Lapras cried. "What is it Lapras?"

"Pras!" Lapras grabbed Roger's bag and pulled out a pokeball. Lapras opened it and the ball twitched three times then clicked.

"Wow lucky you." Josh said. "Lapras are rare Pokémon. But you two should go to the Pokémon Center. I will tell Officer Jenny what happened, see ya." Josh left.

"Rest you two." Roger called back Torchie and Mercedes. "Let's go." They went to the Pokémon center and gave Nurse Joy Roger's pokeballs. It took them ten minutes to get their Pokémon back. Then they went to their room.

"Why did Nurse Joy take so long?" Kate said unpacking on her bed.

"Probably because Pikachu was so badly injured." Roger said unpacking on his bed. "Speaking of Pikachu. We never met the guy. Why don't we meet him?" Roger said throwing three pokeballs."

"Torchic!" Torchie chirped.

"Growlithe." Mercedes barked.

"Pika pi!" Pikachu squeaked. Then started looking around. "Pika?"

"Hi Pikachu I'm Pikachu. I'm Roger and these are my friends." Roger showed Pikachu Kate, Torchie, and Mercedes. "You see the only way to save you from those spearow was to catch you and that's exactly what I did. So you're more than welcome to join us if you want.

"Pikachu!" Pikachu rubbed his head on Roger's leg to show that he will join.

"Great now you play with your friends while I get out of these wet clothes." Roger went into the bathroom and took a shower. Then he changed into a white t-shirt, a pair of red shorts, and some sandals. While Roger was still in the bathroom Officer Jenny spoke threw here megaphone.

"Attention everybody, the flock of spearow are gone and you are safe to go outside" She stated.

Roger walked out of the bathroom. "How is everything?"

"Good." Kate said reading a magazine. "I just fed your Pokémon." She pointed at them.

"Well tomorrow is the day." Roger said.

"Yep, I'm so excited." Kate jumped up and threw her magazine down.

"Calm down." Roger said. "You have to be patient.

"I know." Kate said. "I just wish it was tomorrow."

"Me too but a goodnight's rest should speed things up." Roger said encouraging Kate to rest.

"I have an idea." Kate said. "How about we leave right now and head to Pallet town?"

"Look out the window." Roger said. "It's dark. We would get lost and you wouldn't get your first Pokémon."

"You're good at getting lost and I'm pretty sure you would catch me one. Right?" Kate said in a flirty way.

"You're right." Roger hugged her.

"Ok, I'm relaxed. We will wait for tomorrow to show up." Kate jumped into her bed. "Goodnight, love you."

"Love you too." Roger went to his bed and his Pokémon followed.

"Aw, how cute!" Kate said. Roger just smiled and turned off the lights.


	6. Chapter 6: Kate's First Pokemon

**Chapter 6: Kate's First Pokemon**

"Wake up, wake up, wake up!" Kate shook Roger to wake him up.

"Huh?" Roger said waking along with Torchie, Mercedes, and Pikachu.

"We have to meet Professor Oak today." She said. Kate said already dressed up and packed up. She also packed up Roger's stuff to make things run quicker. "Come one. Call back your Pokémon and get dressed."

Roger returned all his Pokémon except Pikachu. He wanted to have time to bond with him. Once Roger got out of the bathroom from changing he got his stuff and went to the cafeteria to eat. Kate was already there

"Here, I got your favorites and some food for Pikachu." Kate said handing him pancakes with syrup and electric type Pokémon food.

"Thanks." He said to Kate. "Here you go." Roger handed Pikachu the Pokémon food.

"Pi Pikachu!" Coming from the wild, Pikachu never had food like this before.

"Cool, glad you like it." Roger said pulling out his Pokephone.

"Pikachu, the mouse Pokémon. "This forest-dwelling Pokémon stores electricity in the pouches of is cheeks." The Pokephone said showing Pikachu's current moves.

"Whoa it knows volt tackle!" Roger said.

"Really cool." Kate said. "The only way that move can be learned is if the mother had a light orb, which could be rare. Also, you should teach him thunderbolt with the TM Lt. Surge gave you."

"Good idea Kate." Roger said pulling out the TM. "How about learning the move Thunderbolt?"

"Pika Pika!" Pikachu said trying to show off his muscles.

"Aw, that's adorable." Kate said. "Now let's go." Kate, Roger and Pikachu left the Pokemon center to route one.

"Hey Pikachu, I heard Pokemon like you like to stay out of their pokeball sometimes. So I will let you stay out for a while." Roger said.

"Pika!" Pikachu was happy that he was allowed to stay out of his pokeball for a while. Then they ran into a ten foot ledge.

"Wow that's really deep." Kate said.

"Yeah, that's how we are getting to Pallet Town." Roger said.

"What? Are you crazy?" Kate said.

"No, trainers do it all the time." Roger said. "And if you want to get to Pallet Town today we have to."

"I'm scared." Kate said.

"Come on it's just a little ledge." Roger grabbed Kate's hand. "Pikachu go in your pokeball. I promise I will take you out soon."

"Pika." Pikachu went back in his pokeball a little disappointed.

"Alright let's jump." Roger and Kate jumped off landing safely.

"Wow that wasn't so bad." Kate said squeezing Roger's hand tightly.

"Right." Roger said. "Alright you two come out!" Roger threw two pokeballs in the air and Torchie and Pikachu appeared.

"Torchic." Torchie jumped onto Roger's shoulder.

"Pika pika!" Pikachu was happy to be out. As they were walking Kate found a stream of water.

"Hey Roger, I bet your Lapras can get us there faster if he knows surf." She said.

"Good idea. Come out Lapras!" Roger threw a pokeball and Lapras appeared.

"Pras!" He said.

"Hey Lapras, do you know surf?" Roger asked. Lapras nodded his head. "Cool hop on." Roger grabbed Kate's hand and put her on Lapras, then hopped on with Pikachu and Torchie. "Lapras use surf." Lapras swam to Pallet Town knowing exactly where to stop without Roger telling her. "Lapras how did you know where to stop?"

"Lapras." Lapras told Roger and he knew exactly what she was saying. She reminded him that Lapras and people can sometimes communicate.

"Whoa." Roger said surprised. "That's cool."

Kate and the other Pokémon jumped off. "Come on Roger!"

"Oh right." Roger remembered about Kate's first Pokémon. "Take a good rest." Roger called back Lapras. "Let's go." They walked into the Pokémon Lab and an assistant came.

"Hello, I'm Tracey." A guy with black hair, a green shirt, and a lab coat walked to them with his Marill. "You must be Kate, you're here to see Professor Oak right?"

"Yep, I'm getting my first Pokémon today!" She said.

"Follow me." Tracy said. They walked into a room and found Professor Oak and another kid with red hair black eyes, and a black jacket with brown jeans.

"Hello Kate." Professor Oak said. "This is Ace." He pointed at the kid.

"What took you so long?" He said angrily. "You kept me waiting for a whole week, I could've had my first badge by now!"

"Hey, leave her alone!" Roger yelled back at him. "We are here from Hoenn so you can shut up."

"Why so far?" Ace said. "The Professor there knew she wasn't good enough."

"Not at all." Professor Oak said. "I called her here because I wanted a trainer with a Hoenn background. But since both of you are finally here allow me to show me the options you have." Professor Oak threw three pokeballs and Charmander, Bulbasaur, and Squirtle appeared.

"Cool." Roger scanned the three Pokémon with his Pokephone.

"Charmander, the lizard Pokémon. If Charmander is healthy, the fire on its tail burns intensely. Bulbasaur, the seed Pokémon. Shortly after being born, this Pokémon can obtain nourishment from the seed on its back. Squirtle, the water Pokémon. Striking regularly with spouts of water, Squirtle can be tricky to see, since it hides within its shell a lot." The Pokephone informed.

"Squirtle is pretty cool." Roger said.

"He is pretty elusive." Professor Oak said. "Now since Ace was here first he gets to pick first."

"Of course I'm picking Charmander." Ace grabbed him and his pokeball. "He is the only one worth taking. Now you can take the trashy ones." He said to Kate.

"Great, I didn't want that lame thing anyway." Kate was not bluffing she really was thinking between Bulbasaur and Squirtle the whole entire time. She took about two minutes to finally pick one. "I choose Bulbasaur!" She took Bulbasaur and his pokeball.

"And I choose Squirtle!" Debra said out of nowhere putting Squirtle and his pokeball in a cage.

"Oh, no!" Roger said. "Team Shadow, give back Squirtle right now!"

"No, Spearow stop them." Debra threw a pokeball and Spearow appeared.

"You too Diglett." Jason dropped a pokeball and Diglett appeared.

"Hey, that's not fair!" Tracy said. "You can't use two Pokémon in one battle like that."

"Don't worry." Roger said. "We are from the Hoenn region, double battling is in our blood. Right Kate?"

"Yeah, go Bulbasaur!" Kate called Bulbasaur down from the table he was on.

"You too Pikachu!" Roger called Pikachu over. "Kate they probably captured all the Spearow that tried to drown Pikachu. I think Pikachu wants to get revenge."

"Okay, that's probably a Diglett they captured from the Diglett Cave. I will battle that." Kate said. "Bulbasaur use tackle on Diglett!" Bulbasaur nailed Diglett with a tackle.

"Pikachu use thunderbolt on Spearow!" Roger commanded. Pikachu hit Spearow with a bolt of lightning. "Nice!"

"Diglett use dig on Pikachu!" Jason said. Diglett dug underground but Bulbasaur brought him back up with his vines.

"Wow that was vine whip!" Kate said.

"Great this calls for a combination." Roger said.

"You're right!" Kate said. "Bulbasaur throw Pikachu at them using vine whip." Bulbasaur grabbed Pikachu with his vines and threw him.

"Great, Pikachu use volt tackle!" Roger said. Pikachu slammed the two Pokémon causing them both to give in.

"Genius!" Professor Oak said. "Using Bulbasaur's vine whip to throw Pikachu to build momentum to make his attack stronger and faster, just perfect."

"We're not done yet!" Debra and Jason got up.

"Yes you are!" Roger used take down on Debra and jump kick on Jason.

"Wow, I didn't know you knew Pokémon moves." Kate said jokingly.

"Haha, Torchie has seen them before, right buddy?" Roger said.

"Torchic." Torchie jumped up and down.

"Go Mercedes!" Roger threw a pokeball and Mercedes appeared. "Use flamethrower on that cage to free Squirtle."

"Growl!" Mercedes breathed fire out his mouth and melted the cage.

"Squirtle." Squirtle jumped into Roger's arms.

"Your safe now!" Roger said.

"Let's leave with this thing." Jason picked up a pokeball.

"Yeah the boss should like that." Debra said and they both escaped in their dirt bikes.

"Aw. That was one of my eevee that I hatched. At least I still have the other ones." Professor Oak said. "But thanks for saving Squirtle Roger, I've seen she has found a liking towards you."

"Ha, whatever, those two were either really lucky to beat Team Shadow, or Team Shadow is really weak." Ace said. "If I went against Team Shadow, I would've beat them five time faster by myself and they would've never stole that eevee.

"That's it!" Kate said. "Outside now. You're going to battle me!"

"Ha, a trainer like you isn't worth the battle but whatever." Ace said as they walked outside. "Charmander let's finish this quick."

"Bulbasaur let's do this!" Kate said. "Use growl." Bulbasaur growled at Charmander lowering down his attack stat.

"Ha what did that do?" Ace said unaware of what really happened. "This will be easy. Charmander use scratch." Charmander scratched Bulbasaur but he didn't feel a thing. "What!"

"Wow, you really are clueless." Kate said. "Bulbasaur grab him with your vines and then use tackle." Bulbasaur wrapped his vines around Charmander and threw Charmander at himself using his vines, then followed it up with tackle. Charmander had no choice but to give in. "Piece of cake."

"Wow Kate, you really know your stuff to use an attack like that." Tracy said.

"Thanks, Roger and I studied stuff like this before we became trainers." She said.

"I told you it was worth it." Roger said.

"Yeah, you were right." Kate said.

"You see Kate studied Pokémon attacks and combinations. While I did some researching with my Aunt and Uncle Birch off of the computer."

"You're related to Dean Birch?" Professor Oak asked." Did he give you your first Pokémon?"

"No my Aunt Birch did." Roger said.

"Really? What invention did she make this time?" Professor Oak asked.

"Take a look for yourself." Roger handed him the Pokephone.

"Wow, a pokedex in a phone. I can't believe I didn't think of that." Professor Oak gave back the Pokephone.

"A relative of a Pokémon professor." Ace said. "He is definitely worth my time. Professor please prepare my Charmander."

"Really?" Roger laughed. "Because I would say you're not worth a magikarp's time right now.

"How dare you insult the best Pokémon master around!" Ace yelled. "You will be creamed! Go Charmander!" He sent out his Charmander.

"No one talks to my girlfriend the way you did! Not if I can help it! Come on buddy let's do this!" Roger let Torchie stay on his shoulder.

"Charmander use ember!" Ace demanded. Roger simply turned his neck and Torchie jumped to dodge it.

"Really dude, fix your speed and accuracy and might have actually been able to hit Torchie. But even if you hit him, it probably wouldn't hurt." Roger taunted.

"That's it use scratch on both of them!" Ace said angrily. Charmander lunged at them.

"Torchie it's time to give Charmander a TKO." Roger said calmly.

"Torchic." Torchie nodded knowing exactly what Roger was talking about and used flame burst. The force hit Charmander so hard he slammed into Ace and they both fainted.

"Wow Torchie, double whammy." Roger laughed.

"I got to say Roger, how did your Torchie know that?" Tracy asked.

"You see Torchie knows every single egg move it can learn." Kate said.

"But that's too much for a Pokémon to remember." Professor Oak said.

"That's why Torchie can't evolve." Roger said petting Torchie. "He doesn't know how."

"Ha, what a pathetic Pokémon." Ace got up.

"I should say that about your Charmander but I think we should all remember that the Pokémon picks up after the trainer." Roger said.

"He is right you know." Professor Oak said.

"That's it! I'm going to win the Pokemon League this year, beat the elite four, and the Kanto Champion!" Ace declared. "And a punk like you won't stop me." He charged out the door and left.

"He forgot his Pokeballs, but I guess he will have to buy some." Tracy said.

"Yeah so I guess so you get twice the amount of pokeballs, Kate." Professor handed her the pokeballs. "I also made an invention that I would like you to try."

"What is it?" Kate asked.

"Here you go." Professor Oak handed her a bag with a tent in it with a remote. "Hit the red button and the tent unfolds, hit the green button and the tent folds back in."

"Cool thanks." Kate put it in her bag.

"I would also like to give you a pokedex." Tracy handed her one.

"Thanks." Kate took it.

"You don't have to use it." Professor Oak said. "I already have two trainers helping me with that."

"Yeah, I remember them." Tracy said. "They're really powerful."

"Who are they?" Roger asked.

"Ash Ketchum and Gary Oak." Professor Oak said.

"No way you mean Ash the Frontier Champion and Gary your nephew?" Kate asked.

"Yep, two great trainers with completely different but correct concepts about Pokémon." Tracy said.

"Well we better get going." Kate said. "Thanks for everything Professor and Tracy."

"Wait!" Professor Oak said. "Why not stop by Delia Ketchum's house and stay there."

"She doesn't know us." Roger said.

"Don't worry I will take you there." Tracy said.

"Thanks." Katie said as they got in a golf cart and took off.

"So are you the Tracy that travelled with Ash in the Orange League?" Roger asked.

"Yep that's me!" He said.

"Wow, how was it?" Kate asked.

"It was great!" Tracy said. "I was able to sketch a lot of the Pokémon we saw."

"Awesome so you're a Pokémon journalist?" Roger asked.

"Sure am!" Tracy said. They finally made it to Delia Ketchum's house. "Here we are."

Delia came out. "Hello Tracy! Is there anything you need?"

"Yeah I'm just dropping off a few kids to spend the night if that's ok." Tracey walked to the door with Roger and Kate.

"Yeah sure, you're welcome to stay if you want." Delia said.

"Ok sure!" Tracey walked in the house. "I will just go to my room and you two can get settled."

"So who are you two guys?" Delia asked.

"I'm Roger." Roger said. "And this is Torchie." He pointed at Torchie.

"Hi, I'm Kate." Kate said. "And this is my bulbasaur." She pointed at Bulbasaur. "We are huge fans of your son."

"Aw thank you." Delia said. "How would you like to sleep in his room?"

"That would be great!" Roger said.

"Mr. Mime!" A Mr. Mime popped out of nowhere.

"Don't mind him, that's my Mr. Mime." Delia said.

"Whoa." Roger scanned it with Pokephone. "Cool."

"Well you two should get some sleep it is late." Delia said.

"Ok thank you!" Kate said and walked up stairs with Roger. "She is really nice."

"Yeah sure is." Roger said changing into his pajamas. "I should let Pikachu out now." Roger threw up a pokeball and Pikachu appear but he was already sleeping. "Well goodnight." Roger got in bed.

"Goodnight." Kate went in bed too and everyone fell asleep.


	7. Chapter 7: Squirtle

**Chapter 7: Squirtle**

Roger woke up and found a Squirtle on top of him. "Huh!" He got up.

"What happened?" Kate got up next to him just waking up.

"Look at this!" Roger said pointing at the Squirtle.

"Squirtle!" Squirtle was happy to see Roger.

"Oh, I know you." Roger said. "You're the Squirtle from Professor Oak's lab."

"I think you're right." Kate said petting the Pokémon.

Tracy came in the room. "Squirtle what are you doing here?" He was surprised to see her.

"Squirtle!" Squirtle hoped on Roger's head.

"He must have snuck in here over night." Roger said. "But why? He should be in the lab."

"Pika?" Pikachu got up.

"Torchic?" Torchie got up too.

"Hey guys look who we found." Roger showed them Squirtle.

"Squirtle squirt!" Squirtle jumped off Roger's shoulder to play with them.

"Wait!" Kate screamed. "Where is Bulbasaur?"

"Oh, he is in the garden out front. You can't blame a grass Pokémon for going to a garden like Delia's." Tracy said.

"We should go see him." Kate said. Kate and Roger changed their clothes and went to the garden with Torchie, Pikachu and Squirtle. "Hey Bulbasaur. How are you?"

"Saur Bulbasaur!" Bulbasaur stopped sniffing and jumped into Kate's arms. "Bulba!"

"Aw." Kate said hugging him. "You're so cute!"

"Good morning guys." Delia came out. "Do you guys want some food before you leave?"

"Yes ma'am." Roger said. "Let's eat guys!" Roger and everyone else went to the kitchen.

"Here I made you all omelets." Delia passed out some omelets.

"Yummy, thank you!" Kate said eating.

"I can also give your Pokémon food." Delia said pulling out a box of Pokémon food.

"Thanks." Roger threw a pokeball and Mercedes appeared next to Torchie, Pikachu, Squirtle, and Bulbasaur. "My other Pokémon is a Lapras and she might be too big for this room.

"You can put her in the backyard." Delia said opening the windows.

"Good idea." Roger went outside and threw a pokeball for Lapras to appear. "Here you go." Roger handed Lapras a bowl of Pokémon food.

"Pras!" Lapras ate the Pokémon food. She told Roger that she liked it.

"Glad you like it." Roger went back inside. Then the doorbell rang.

"I will check that." Delia went to the door and found Professor Oak.

"I think my Squirtle ended up here." He said.

"Yeah I think she is in the kitchen." She said bringing him to the kitchen. "There she is."

"Oh Squirtle there you are." Professor Oak said. "Why did you runoff here?"

"Squirtle, squirt." She jumped onto Roger's lap.

"Huh?" Roger looked down. "What's up Squirtle?"

"Roger, I think Squirtle wants to join you and Kate." Professor Oak said. "I do owe you for taking Team Shadow out of my lab so how about Squirtle as a gift?" He handed Squirtle's pokeball to Roger. "I know you will take great care of her."

"Thanks Professor." Roger took the pokeball. "How about joining me Squirtle?"

"Squirtle!" Squirtle called back herself into her pokeball in excitement.

"I guess she is mine." Roger put Squirtle's pokeball in the fifth pokeball slot in Roger's pokeball holder on his belt.

"Cool, now we have one of Bulbasaur's friends coming along." Kate said.

"Yep and it looks like Torchie and Bulbasaur are becoming great friends." Tracy pointed at them playing. "By the way Roger, can I draw a few sketches of Torchie? He is just so healthy looking."

"Yeah sure." Roger said. While Tracy was drawing Torchie, Roger called back Mercedes and Lapras and started packing up with Kate to get ready to leave. "Alright thank you guys for everything."

"And thanks for the Bulbasaur!" Kate said.

"No problem take care of Squirtle for me." Professor Oak said.

"And thank you for allowing me to draw a picture of Torchie!" Tracy said.

"Come back soon, maybe Ash will be around." Delia said.

"Will do, bye." Roger waved and walked away with Kate and their Pokémon. Then they went to the stream that they went to Pallet Town with. "Go Lapras." Roger threw a pokeball and Lapras appeared. "Alright everyone hop on. Lapras use surf." It took Lapras about fifteen minutes to get to the ledge.

"I guess we have to walk around it to get to Viridian City." Kate said.

"Yeah, there should be pidgey and rattata here if you want one." Roger said.

"Well the pidgey here should know gust so Bulbasaur shouldn't battle them and you know I don't like rattata." Kate said.

"Oh yeah, that's right." Roger remembered. "So how about I catch you a pidgey." Roger said calling back Lapras.

"No thanks, I want to catch my first Pokémon by myself." Kate said.

"Well I can't blame you." Roger said. "I caught my first Pokémon with Torchie." Roger looked at Mercedes' pokeball. About two hours later they walked into Viridian City. They saw Ace walking to the Pokémon center with two pokeballs. "He must have caught something."

"Yeah, I feel sorry for whatever it is." Kate said.

"Me too but since we are here, we should go to the Pokemart." Roger said. "We are gonna need some supplies."

"Yeah good idea." Kate said. When they went in Kate noticed Roger getting fire wood, Pokémon food for fire, electric, water, and grass types, he also got some canned food and some water for them to share. Kate decided to by some potions just in case they needed it.

When they put all their items on the table the clerk said. "That will be 1,000 dollars."

"Good think we won most of our battles." Roger said pulling out 1,000 dollars. "Here you go."

"Thank you sir, come again." The clerk said.

"I think it's time for you two to take a rest." Roger called back both Torchie and Pikachu.

"Yeah good idea." Kate called back her bulbasaur. "Roger can I borrow your Pokephone to call my mom, she doesn't know about Bulbasaur."

"Ok, here you go." Roger handed her the Pokephone.

"Thanks." She took the phone and called her mom.

"Hello, this is the Nurse Joy of Fortree City. How may I help you?" Her mom asked.

"Hey mom it's me Kate." Kate said to Nurse Joy.

"Oh, hello. How is the Kanto Region going for you?" She asked. "Did Roger come with you?"

"Yeah, isn't he great?" Kate said. "Anyway I got my first Pokémon yesterday!"

"Really, which one did you get?" Nurse Joy asked.

"I got a bulbasaur!" Kate said.

"That's great! So when you come back here I can use Bulbasaur to find me some herbs that I can make medicine with." Nurse Joy said a bit excited.

"Yeah that sounds fun but that is gonna be awhile because we are having some much fun in our adventure in the Kanto region." Kate said.

"Well I don't want to rush you." Nurse Joy said. "Have fun and tell Roger I said good luck. Bye."

"Bye." Kate hung up. "Thanks." She gave Roger his Pokephone back. "Now we should go to Pewter City so you can win your first badge."

"Yeah, I can't wait, this is gonna be so fun!" Roger grabbed Kate's hand and ran to the Viridian Forest which took them ten minutes.

"This place should have bug type Pokémon like weedle, kakuna, caterpie, and metapod." Kate said. "There can even be some Pikachu in here, I want one of those."

"Well, let's go find one." Roger said. They were walking around and found a caterpie, but it was a bit bigger than a normal one. "Whoa." Roger scanned it with the Pokephone.

"Caterpie, the worm Pokémon. Caterpie grow by shedding their skin and survives by releasing a horrible stench from its antennae." The Pokephone informed.

"It's so cute!" Kate cheered. "Since they are weak I'm catching it without a battle!" She threw a pokeball. The ball shook twice but Caterpie got out. "What!"

"Wow, this one is definitely stronger than most Caterpie." Roger said.

"Go Bulbasaur!" Kate threw a pokeball and Bulbasaur appeared. "Caterpie knows string shot, so we have to wait to dodge it. Caterpie shot out a string shot. "Dodge and use leech seed!" Bulbasaur jumped and shot a seed at Caterpie causing her to give bulbasaur some energy. Then Caterpie tried using tackle. "Bulbasaur use your vines to slam her into the tree." Bulbasaur hit Caterpie with his vines and slammed her into a tree. Caterpie had to give in. "Go pokeball!" Kate threw a pokeball at caterpie and heard three twitches and a click. "We did it!"

"Bulbasaur." Bulbasaur was happy to get a new friend.

"Nice job." Roger said. "That was a really tough Caterpie."

"Thanks. Come out Caterpie." Kate threw a pokeball and an exhausted Caterpie appeared. "Hey use this." Kate sprayed Caterpie with a potion. "There all better."

"Wow what a pathetic Pokémon." Ace walked by. "I bet it couldn't beat my Mankey."

"It obviously can, a Pokémon coming from you shouldn't be that hard to beat." Kate said. "Ready Caterpie?"

"Pi." Caterpie crawled up.

"Haha, Mankey let's get this over with." Ace opened a pokeball and Mankey appeared.

"Mankey." The Pokémon jumped ready for battle.

"Use scratch!" The Mankey charged full speed.

"Caterpie use string shot." Kate commanded. Caterpie shot some string out and slowed down Mankey just a little. However, Mankey still hit Caterpie, but tripped from the string. "Now Caterpie use tackle and follow up with string shot on his hands!" Caterpie tackled Mankey as he tried to get up and then put more string on his hands to keep him down.

"Mankey get out of those strings!" Ace got furious.

"Caterpie quick, use tackle!" Kate ordered. Caterpie hit Mankey right when he got up and he had to give in.

"No!" Ace yelled as he called back Mankey. "Lucky kid."

"Whoa, look at Caterpie!" Roger said. Caterpie wrapped herself in her strings and started to glow. Caterpie evolved into Metapod. "Cool, Caterpie evolved into a Metapod." Roger pulled out his Pokephone.

"Metapod, the cocoon Pokémon. Metapod has the power of patience, using its hardened shell to repel attacks awaiting its evolution. Metapod is also one of the fastest evolving Pokémon." The Pokephone informed.

"Well since you know harden you're a little bit heavy." Kate said trying to pick Metapod up.

"That's it I'm out of here." Ace said. "I'm wasting my time watching your stupid Pokémon evolve." Ace marched away towards Pewter City.

Kate and Roger walked for about thirty minutes until they found a good place to camp. "This looks like a good spot." Roger said pointing at some land near a tree.

"Ok." Kate pulled out her special tent and hit the red button for the tent to unfold. "Cool."

Roger placed down the fire wood and threw a pokeball for Torchie to appear. "Use ember on the wood."

"Tor." Torchie spit some fire out and the wood caught on fire.

"Thanks buddy." Roger grabbed Torchie and walked into the tent with Kate and Bulbasaur. "I should bring out Squirtle." Roger placed a pokeball down and Squirtle came out.

"Squirtle." Squirtle, Torchie, and Bulbasaur went to a corner to sleep.

"Well I guess we should sleep too." Kate said getting in her sleeping bag.

"Yeah good night I love you." Roger said getting in his sleeping bag next to Kate.

"I love you too." She kissed Roger and they went to sleep. It was hard for Roger to sleep because he was exited for his first gym battle but he managed to sleep because he was near a fire to keep him warm and next to Kate which made him comfortable.


	8. Chapter 8: Lost

**Chapter 8: Lost**

Roger woke up smelling sausages. "Whoa that smells real good." Roger got up and found out that no one was in the tent. "Hey where is everyone?" Roger got dressed up and walked outside.

"Good morning." Kate said taking care of Torhchie, Squirtle and Bulbasaur. "I made you some food." Kate handed Roger some sausages and eggs.

"Thanks." Roger said sitting next to Torchie and Squirtle. "You guys want a bite?" Roger asked his Pokémon.

"Torchic!" Torchie was pecking at the sausages.

"Squirtle squirt!" Squirtle ate a piece of egg.

"Glad you guys like it!" Kate said feeding her Bulbasaur berries. "I'm going to start packing up, you guys keep eating." Kate walked in the tent with Bulbasaur to pack everything up. Then she walked back outside the tent and she pulled out the remote to fold the tent. "This thing is awesome." Kate put the folded tent in its bag.

"Alright, we are finished." Roger said calling back his squirtle. "Let's get going!" As they were walking through the forest Kate found a wild Pikachu.

"I need to catch it!" Kate pulled out Metapod's pokeball. However, the Pikachu noticed and started to run. "No way, I'm catching you!" Kate ran after it. The Pikachu ran completely out of the pathway and stopped.

"Pika Pika!" She said ready for battle.

"Metapod let's do this!" Kate threw a pokeball and Metapod appeared. "Use harden." Metapod hardened up her cocoon raising up her defense. Then Pikachu used thundershock. Metapod barley felt any pain. "Now use tackle." Metapod threw herself at Pikachu. The Pikachu used thundershock again knocking off Metapod. "Use harden and follow up with tackle!" Metapod made her shell harder and threw herself at Pikachu. Metapod's shell was so hard that she had extra impact in the tackle, causing Pikachu to give in. "Go Pokeball!" Kate threw a pokeball at the Pikachu and the ball twitched three times and clicked. "Yes!" She picked up the pokeball and put it in her belt. "I will name you Jasper, just so we don't get confused with Roger's Pikachu.'

"Good idea." Roger said. "But where are we?"

"Um." Kate looked around. "This is bad!" she grabbed Roger's arm. "Metapod, Bulbasaur take a rest." She called back her Pokémon.

"Don't worry we can find a way out of this." Roger said. "All we have to do is just walk around and then we will find a way out." They started walking around and Roger scanned the Pokémon he saw with his Pokephone. Then a beedrill tried to attack them.

"I think that was twinneedle!" Kate screamed.

"Don't worry." Roger said. "Go Squirtle." Roger threw a pokeball and Squirtle appeared. "Use tail whip!" Squirtle jumped and slapped beedrill with her tail lowering down his defense. The beedrill tried using twinneedle but Squirtle kept dodging until the beedrill got his stinger caught in a tree. "Good now use tackle." Squirtle jumped and tackled the beedrill forcing him to give in. "Good job!" Roger said.

"Why did it attack us?" Kate asked.

"I don't know but we have to be careful." Roger said. "Beedrill don't attack people for no reason. So just be prepared for more attacks." Two hours later five beedrill started to attack.

"Oh, no!" Kate hid behind Roger.

"Go Lapras!" Roger threw a pokeball and Lapras appeared. "Use surf!" Lapras gathered a bunch of water and splashed it all over the beedrill knocking them out. "Good job, rest." Roger called back Lapras.

"This is all my fault." Kate said. "I should've never ran after Jasper."

"No it's not." Roger said hugging Kate. "You found a Pokémon you like and chased it, any trainer would've done that.

"Really?" Kate asked.

"Yeah." Roger said. Then another beedrill came. "Get ready Mercedes." Roger pulled out a pokeball.

"No." Kate stopped him. "I want a turn."

"Oh, ok." Roger put back Mercedes' pokeball.

"Go Jasper!" Kate threw a pokeball and Jasper appeared but she was tired from her battle with Metapod. "Don't worry, use this." Kate sprayed a potion on Jasper. "Use thundershock but do it slowly." Jasper shot electricity at the beedrill but the beedrill dodged it by flying into the air. "Just what I wanted now use a full power thundershock!" Jasper hit the beedrill with a strong thundershock and beedrill fainted.

"Did you do that because air conducts electricity?" Roger asked.

"Yep." Kate said.

"Smart." He said. As they kept walking ten beedrill appeared. "Mercedes come on out!" Roger threw a pokeball and Mercedes appeared.

"Bulbasaur, let's help them!" Kate said and Bulbasaur came out.

"But Bulbasaur is bad against poison and bug type Pokémon!" Roger said.

"Watch this." Kate said. "Use sleep powder." Powder came out of Bulbasaur's bulb and the beedrill fell asleep. "Now finish them off before they wake up."

"Right." Roger nodded. "Mercedes use flamethrower!" Mercedes used flamethrower and all the beedrill passed out. "Good, now rest." Roger called back Mercedes. "You should take a rest too." Roger called back Squirtle.

"That was a lot of beedrill." Kate said. "I wonder if they know we are here."

"I'm not sure but this is getting really strange." Roger said. "More and more beedrill keep on coming. I don't know how long we can keep this up."

"Yeah and we still don't have a way out of here." Kate said. They kept walking and ran into two beedrill.

"Go Pikachu!" Roger threw a pokeball and Pikachu appeared. The beedrill used agility then used poison jab. "Pikachu go behind them with quick attack and then hit them with volt tackle!" Pikachu ran behind the beedrill and then hit them with volt tackle causing them to faint.

"They are getting smarter." Kate said. "That was not a bad combination."

"I noticed." Roger said. "If they get more beedrill to do this, then this is going to be very hard to get out of."

"Tor torchic!" Torchie jumped up.

"I think Torchic wants to battle." Kate said. "I can't really blame him."

"Yeah you didn't get to battle yet didn't ya?' Roger said. "Ok, tell you what buddy. Next time we encounter a beedrill you can battle it. Okay?"

"Tor tor tor!" Torchie jumped onto Roger's shoulder.

"Great! Now let's go." Kate said. When they were walking they didn't find any beedrill. All they found were innocent weedle and kakuna doing their own thing. "That's strange. We should've been attacked by now."

"You're right." Roger said looking around. "They are either making some sort of plan or something happened to them."

"I think you're right." Kate said. Then they heard Jason's voice.

"Bellsprout use wrap, and then sleep powder." He said. "You know what? Forget the sleep powder use poison powder and torture it with vine whip." Roger and Kate can hear vines whipping a Pokémon back and forth.

"Bee!" The Beedrill couldn't take it anymore and gave in. But the sound of Bellsprout's vine whip would not stop. Five minutes later Jason told Bellsprout to stop.

"Haha, ok Bellsprout that's enough. Now go pokeball." Jason said. Roger and Kate heard three twitches and a click.

"Mwahaha!" Debra started laughing. "Watching Bellsprout hit Beedrill with vine whip even though it gave in was hilarious. I should've sent out Spearow to use gust on it too. But I think that was the last of them, let's get the Kakuna."

"Did you hear that?" Kate asked angrily.

"Yeah, were laughing at torturing a beedrill." Roger said. "That's Pokémon cruelty!"

"Let's stop them from hurting the Kakuna." Kate said.

"Right." Roger said. They jumped out from hiding. "Hey! Stop hurting the Beedrill!"

"Oh, look who it is!" Debra said. "You guys are too late. We already transferred the beedrill to our headquarters."

"Yeah and we took almost every single beedrill in the forest." Jason said. "We were gonna take some Kakuna because they evolve quickly but we need to push you out of the way first. Right Bellsprout?"

"Sprout." Bellsprout prepared for battle.

"You too Zubat!" Debra threw a pokeball and her zubat appeared.

"Go Metapod!" Kate threw a pokeball and Metapod appeared.

"Torchie you wanted a battle and now you got one." Roger called out Torchie.

"Torchic tor!" Torchie jumped off Roger's shoulder.

"Alright Zubat use bite on Metapod." Debra said.

"Metapod harden." Kate ordered.

"Don't stop biting Metapod!" Debra demanded.

"Don't stop protecting yourself with harden." Kate said.

"Torchie use flame burst on Bellsprout!" Roger said.

"Bellsprout dodge it!" Jason said calmly and Torchie missed. "I will say your Torchic is fast and impressive to know a move like flame burst but you're gonna need a lot of accuracy to hit Bellsprout's thin body. Now use vine whip!" Bellsprout hit Torchie with his vines but Torchie didn't get damaged that badly.

"Sprout sprout sprout." Bellsprout said with confidence.

"He's right." Roger said. "So we have to surround Bellsprout."

"Roger hurry, I don't think Metapod can take much more." Kate yelled.

"Ok quick Torchie, fire spin!" Roger said and Torchie surrounded Bellsprout with fire.

"What!" Jason yelled.

"Roger!" Kate screamed. Then Metapod started glowing. "Whoa." Metapod became a Butterfree.

"Free!" She cheered.

"Yes Metapod, you evolved into a healthy Butterfree!" Kate cheered.

"Whoa." Roger scanned her with his Pokephone.

"Butterfree, the butterfly Pokémon. Butterfree can smell honey from great distances, and will often find its way to meadows with even minute traces of honey and pollen." The Pokephone informed and showed Butterfree's moves and special ability, tinted lens.

"Awesome!" Kate said.

"Ok Torchie hop on Butterfree!" Roger said.

"Butterfree fly into the air." Kate said. Butterfree flew Torchie into the air.

"Bellsprout power out of fire spin using growth!" Bellsprout stretched out and broke out of fire spin.

"Zubat, carry Bellsprout and chase them!" Debra yelled. Zubat let Bellsprout hop on her and flew into the air chasing Butterfree.

"Perfect!" Kate said. "Butterfree fly higher!" Butterfree went higher along with Zubat. "Now, use confusion on Zubat!" Butterfree sent a headache towards Zubat and she spiraled out of control causing Bellsprout to fall off.

"No!" Jason yelled.

"Yes, now Butterfree decline quickly toward Bellsprout!" Kate said. Bellsprout flew down quickly towards Bellsprout.

"Great now we can't miss." Roger said. "Torchie jump off Butterfree and use flame wheel." Torchie jumped off Butterfree and used flame wheel to slam into Bellsprout while falling. Bellsprout took a hard hit to the ground. However, Torchie was still falling. "Torchie land on Bellsprout's head to break your fall!" Roger said. Torchie landed on Bellsprout causing him to give in.

"Butterfree pick up Torchie again!" Kate commanded.

"Zubat use bite!" Debra ordered. Zubat came at them with his mouth open.

"Now Torchie aim your flame burst at Zubat's mouth!" Roger commanded. Torchie shot a flame burst and it got directly inside Zubat's mouth.

"Huh?" Debra said getting angry and confused.

"Great now finish Zubat off with tackle!" Kate said. Butterfree flew right on top of Zubat and tackled her to the ground causing her to give in.

"Ugh, you win this time!" Jason called back his bellsprout.

"But we still got the Beedrill." Debra said calling back her zubat. They took off in their dirt bikes.

"Oh, no. All the Beedrill are gone." Kate said. "Now I know why they were attacking us."

"Yep." Roger said calling back Pikachu. "They thought we were helping Team Shadow. But I wouldn't say that the Beedrill are all gone." Roger walked up to a Kakuna tree with Torchie. "One day these guys will evolve into Beedrill." Roger petted one. Right after Roger touched it all the Kakuna in the tree started to glow. "See?"

"Wow." Kate said as she saw the Kakuna evolve into Beedrill.

"Drill." The Beedrill Roger petted nodded at him as a thanks for protecting her from Team Shadow.

"You're Welcome." Roger said as the Beedrill started to fly away. "Have a safe trip you guys!"

"This is good and all." Kate said. "But we are still lost."

"Don't worry." Roger said. "Butterfree is a bug and flying type so she can help."

"Oh yeah." Kate remembered. "Butterfree, can you find us the way out of here?"

"Free!" Butterfree flew up in the air and found the pathway.

"Follow Butterfree!" Roger and Kate chased Butterfree. Ten minutes later Butterfree flew back to the pathway.

"Yes we made!" Kate cheered. "Take a good rest." Kate called back Butterfree. "I'm so happy." She hugged Roger.

"Me too." Roger hugged her back. "Now let's get going to Pewter City!"

"So you can win your first badge!" Kate said. Roger, Kate, Torchie, and Bulbasaur continue walking through the Viridian Forest hoping to make it to Pewter City soon.


	9. Chapter 9: Pewter City

**Chapter 9: Pewter City**

While walking in Viridian Forest Roger and Kate found two trainers ready for a battle. "Hey, we want to battle you!"

"Ok!" Roger said. "Kate I will take this one and you can take on the other one."

"Ok." Kate walked up to the other trainer.

"Alright." The trainer Roger was battling said. "Go Pinsir!" She threw a pokeball and a pinsir appeared.

"Pinsir." He closed the pincers on his head ready for a fight.

"Whoa." Roger scanned it with his Pokephone. "Ok, go Squirtle!"

"Squirtle!" Squirtle did a flip out of her pokeball. "Squirtle squirt."

"Okay Pinsir use vice grip!" The trainer said. Pinsir jumped and brought his pincers toward Squirtle.

"Dodge it, and then use bite!" Squirtle jumped away from Pinsir's pincers and bit his back. "Now use tail whip." Pinsir was slapped by Squirtle's tail lowering down the Pinsir's defense.

"He's good." The trainer said. "Ok Pinisr use seismic toss!" The Pinsir launched himself at Squirtle.

"Not so fast!" Roger said. "Squirtle right when he spreads his arms use tackle!" When Pinsir spread his arms he was tackled and sent flying. "Great now let's try out your bubble attack!" Squirtle blew a bunch of bubbles at Pinsir causing him to give in. "We did it!"

"Pinsir come back." The trainer said. "Here you earned this." She handed Roger 500 dollars.

"Thanks." Roger said. "That was fun!"

Meanwhile a Kate's battle her opponent sent out a Pokémon. "Go Scyther!" He threw a pokeball and a Scyther appeared. Roger scanned the Pokémon.

"Go Jasper!" Kate threw a pokeball and her Pikachu appeared. "Use Thunder Wave!" Jasper hit Scyther with Thunder Wave and paralyzed him.

"Scyther try using slash." The Scyther flew to Jasper but stopped because he was paralyzed. "Oh, no!"

"Great now Scyther can't move and he's close to Jasper." Kate said making a plan. "Now that he is up close use thundershock and then hit him with quick attack." Jasper shocked Scyther with thundershock and then slammed into Scyther with quick attack. Scyther gave in. "We did it Jasper!"

"Pika pika!" Jasper started dancing in victory.

"You're really strong." The trainer handed her 200 dollars. "Thanks for a good battle." The trainer called back his Scyther and left.

"How was your battle?" Roger asked.

"Great!" Kate said. "I used Jasper and we won 200 dollars."

"Pikachu!" Jasper said still dancing in victory.

"Well Squirtle and I won 500 dollars." Roger said.

"Squirtle." Squirtle did a flip.

"Ok you did great take a good rest." Roger called back his Squirtle. "I think Pikachu should meet Jasper." Roger threw a pokeball in the air and Pikachu appeared.

"Good idea." Kate said. "Jasper meet Pikachu."

"Pika pika!" Jasper said.

"Pika pi!" Pikachu started to play with Jasper.

"Aw, they get along perfectly." Kate said.

"That's good." Roger linked arms with Kate. "I think we are almost at Pewter City! "Let's go!" They started running with their Pikachu until they reached the exit of the forest.

"Finally the sun!" Kate was happy to see the sun again.

"And Pewter City!" Roger pointed at the city a head of them. It took them about fifteen minutes to get there. When they got there they ran into Ace. "Hey there Ace."

"Hey." He responded a little annoyed.

"Have you challenged the gym yet?" Roger asked.

"Yeah, I lost." Ace said. "He's really strong you will surely loose."

"How about you watch my battle and you will see?" Roger invited him. "You might learn a thing or two."

"You have to challenge him the day before you actually have the battle." Ace said. "But I will be happy to watch you lose." Ace taunted. "And a piece of advice, the gym leader specializes in rock type. He also knows a lot about Pokémon so type alone won't help you defeat him. Good luck, you're gonna need it." Ace walked to the Pokémon center.

"Well he seemed calmer than usual." Kate said.

"Yeah, I guess he wasn't mad anymore." Roger said. "But let's go ask the gym leader for a battle tomorrow."

"Good idea." Kate said and they walked to the gym and found a kid at the door.

"Hi I'm Forrest." The kid introduced himself. "Sorry Brock isn't here now he is at the Pewter City Museum of Science."

"Thanks." Roger said and walked away with Kate.

"So Brock is the gym leader here." Kate said.

"Yeah so Ace did tell the truth. I thought he hated us."

"Of course I did." Ace walked by. "And I don't hate you. I just know that I'm the best trainer ever."

"Sure." Kate said unimpressed. "Anyway we got to go find Brock at the Museum."

"Wait!" Ace went to them. "I should come with you, I want to ask Brock for another gym battle."

"Yeah sure why not." Roger said. Twenty minutes later they made it to the Museum. "Wow this is cool."

"Sure is." Ace said. "You guys can check out all this stuff and I will find Brock." Ace left.

"Is that an Amber fossil?" Kate pressed her face against the glass. "So cool."

"Yeah and that's a Helix Fossil!" Roger ran to it. "Awesome."

Then Ace came back. "He's upstairs. I'm gonna catch some more Pokémon if you don't mind. Later Rookies." Ace left.

"Well let's go upstairs and find him." Kate said.

"Yeah let's go!" Roger said. They went upstairs and saw Brock talking to a girl.

"Maybe you can visit my gym sometime." He said romantically.

"Maybe." She winked and left.

"Hello Brock." Roger walked up to him. "I'm here to challenge you to a gym battle."

"Ok we can have one tomorrow I will spread the word." He said.

"Wait what do you mean?" Kate asked.

"Some gym leaders like telling their town that they are having a gym battle so they can watch." Brock answered.

"Just like Winona." Roger said. "Watching those battles were fun but now I'm gonna be in one!"

"You know Winona!" Brock said. "The Fortree gym leader!"

"Yeah." Kate said. "Why?"

"Never mind that!" Brock said. "You just have to bring me to her!"

"Wait, we have to explore Kanto you know." Roger said. "We don't have time for that."

"Fine after you finish your adventure in Kanto, then can you?" Brock asked. Then pictures fell out his pocket.

Kate picked them up. "Oh, that's why." She said unimpressed. She found pictures of Kate at the beach surfing. "Why am I not surprised."

"I'm her biggest fan." Brock said taking back the pictures.

"I see." Kate said. "Should we bring him to Fortree City Roger?"

"Sure." Roger said. "I guess we could, Winona could use a new friend." Roger didn't understand that Brock liked Winona.

"Ok fine, but I you flirt with the Nurse Joy there I'm going to kill you." Kate threated him.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Brock said.

Then they heard Jason's voice from down stairs. "Bellsprout use wrap!" People started screaming.

"Let's check it out." Roger said. They went downstairs and saw people tied up by Bellsprout's wrap and Debra with a dome fossil.

"Hey what do you think you're doing?" Kate yelled.

"Look who it is." Debra said. "Why don't you just mind your own business?"

"Hey let them go!" Brock yelled.

"Oh, how intimidating." Jason said. "A gym leader is going to stop us. We will see about that. Go Diglett!" Jason threw a pokeball and Diglett appeared.

"Go beedrill!" Kate threw a pokeball and beedrill appeared.

"Go geodude!" Brock threw a pokeball and a geodude appeared.

"Let me help." Roger said." Roger threw a pokeball and Mercedes appeared. "Go Mercedes! Use flamethrower on Beedrill and don't stop until he gives in."

"Dodge it Beedrill!" Debra said. But he was too late Mercedes hit him with flamethrower and Beedrill gave in.

"Geodude use rollout!" Brock said. Geodude rolled on Diglett back and forth until he gave in."

"That's it!" Jason said. "Bellsprout squeeze them tighter!" Then everyone started screaming louder.

"Stop!" Roger yelled. "Mercedes use flamethrower!"

"Don't do it!" Brock said. "If you use flamethrower the fire will travel up Bellsprout's vines and burn them.

"You're right." Roger said. "What are we going to do?"

"I will take care of this!" Kate said. "Go Bulbasaur!" She threw a pokeball and Bulbasaur appeared.

"Bulba!" Bulbasaur was happy to come out.

"Use sleep powder!" She said.

"We will stop you!" Debra and Jason ran towards Kate.

"Pika pika!" Pikachu and Jasper combined a thunderbolt to stop them.

"Thanks guys." Kate said. "Now Bulbasaur use sleep powder!" Bulbasaur sprayed powder all over Bellsprout and he fell asleep releasing his captives.

"Well we still have this! Nice try!" Team Shadow showed their dome fossil, called back their Pokémon, and retreated with their dirt bikes.

"Don't worry about a thing." A man walked up to Roger, Kate, and Brock. "We have more Dome Fossils in Cinnabar Island everything is fine thank you. My name is Mr. Fossil."

"No problem. I'm Roger." Roger said.

"Yeah don't mention it. I'm Kate." Kate said.

"Well here take this as a reward." Mr. Fossil gave them both helix fossils. "You guys can go to Cinnabar Island to revive them.

"Thanks but what about Brock?" Roger asked. "He helped us."

"Don't worry about me." He said. "I have a fossil Pokémon of my own that I will be using in our battle tomorrow."

"Awesome." Roger said. "I can't wait to see it. But first can I scan your geodude?"

"Sure." Brock said.

Roger scanned geodude with his Pokephone. "Thank you."

"Come back Geodude." Brock called back Geodude. "Well, I'm going back to the gym. Nice meeting you two." Brock left.

"We should get going too." Kate said. "We still have to go to the Pokémon Center."

"That's right let's go." Roger and Kate left the Museum and walked to the Pokémon center.

"We forgot to heal our Pokémon after we came out of the Viridian Forest." Kate said. "We were lucky to beat Team Shadow so quickly." They walked up to Nurse Joy. "Can you heal our Pokémon?"

"No problem." She took their pokeballs and went to a room. Five minutes later she came back. "Here you go."

"Thanks." Roger said. "Do you think we can get a room too?"

"No problem." She handed them a key. "You're in room 112."

"Thank you." Kate said. They walked into their room and unpacked. "So which Pokémon are you using for the gym battle?"

"Hmm. Let me think." Roger sat in his bed for five minutes. "I got it! I'm using Squirtle, Lapras, and Torchie in that order!"

"Why Torchie?" Kate asked. "He is a fire type."

"I know." Roger said. "But I took some of Ace's advice. He said you can't win by type alone. Well neither can Brock. He is probably so used to battling grass, water, fighting, and ground type Pokémon that he probably has a perfect strategy to use against those types. He probably doesn't go against fire type often so Torchie will throw him off."

"Great idea!" Kate said. "Plus Torchie has fighting type egg moves and can learn dig. But why in a certain order?"

"Because using Squirtle might make Brock underestimate me. Then Lapras might cause him to take me more seriously. Using Pokémon with the same type and completely different sizes Brock might be a little cautious about what water type I will use next. Then when I send out Torchie Brock will be completely thrown off."

"Good strategy." Kate said. "Using psychology to confuse and defeat Brock. You got that from Sabrina didn't you?"

"Yeah, I wonder where she is." Roger said. "I heard she moved to this region but she wouldn't say why or where."

"I miss her." Kate said. "I remember when we had lunch together at school. It was you, me, Sabrina, and Catherine, it was so fun!"

"Yeah, who knows?" Roger said. "Maybe we might run into her. Even if we don't find her she will see me on television once I compete in the Pokémon League."

"You mean once you become League Champion." Kate said being confident that he will.

"Well that's a hard task." Roger said. "I don't even know the set up for this tournament."

"I know it." Kate said. "Three will be five separate tournaments. The winner of those tournaments can face the Elite Four. Then they face the champion to become League Champion. If two or more people defeat the champion then they have to battle one on one. Finally the winner must battle the champion again, one on one and the winner is League Champion."

"That sounds similar to the Hoenn League rules." Roger said.

"Yeah, they are basically the same thing." Kate said. "But the Hoenn region has double battles."

"True." Roger said. "Well I'm going to start training. Can you watch Pikachu and Mercedes for me?" Roger handed her their pokeballs.

"Yeah sure." Kate said taking the pokeballs.

"Ok thank you." Roger ran out the room and outside to train. "Alright guys come out!" Roger threw out three pokeballs and Torchie, Lapras, and Squirtle appeared.

"Torchic!" Torchie jumped onto Roger's shoulder.

"Lapras." Lapras was cheered.

"Squirtle!" Squirtle did a flip.

"Alright guys go to the pond for some training." Roger walked to the pond with Squirtle and Lapras following him. "Ok guys we are training because all of us have a gym battle tomorrow." His Pokémon cheered. "Alright let's start with that tree. Lapras use water pulse, Squirtle use water gun, and Torchie go up close and use Low kick!" The Pokémon listened and knocked over the tree. "Great job." Then a horde of beedrill flew out. "Run!" The Pokémon started running. "Torchie use rock tomb, Squirtle use bubble, and Lapras use water gun!" The Pokémon attacked and the beedrill fled. "Great job guys take a rest." Roger called back Squirtle and Lapras.

"Torchic." Torchie wondered why he wasn't called back.

"We are gonna practice some more." Roger said. "Use dig!" Torchie went underground. Roger did his best to sense where Torchie was. "Now pop out!" Torchie jumped out from underground. "Good job now come back." Roger said. Torchie came back. "Now we are gonna play a game." Roger placed Torchie's orange pokeball on the ground. "You are gonna use dig and when I say pop out you are gonna hit your pokeball to go back in it. Ok?"

"Tor tor tor!" Torchie liked the idea of the game.

"Use dig!" Roger commanded. Torchie burrowed underground and Roger sensed that he went under the pokeball. "Now pop out!" Torchie jumped out and hit his pokeball to go back in it. Roger caught the ball. "I will take you out after I bring you to Nurse Joy. Roger walked to the Pokémon Center by himself. "Nurse Joy can you heal my Pokémon again.

"Ok sure." She took the pokeballs and came back in one minute. "Here you go." She gave him his pokeballs.

"Thanks." Roger said. "Come out buddy!" Roger threw an orange pokeball and Torchie appeared.

"Tor Torchic!" Torchie was happy that Roger kept his promise.

"Let's go back to our room pal." Roger walked to his room with Torchie behind him. When he walked back in he saw Kate taking care of all her Pokémon and Mercedes and Pikachu. His Pokémon ran to him. "Hey guys, did you miss me?"

"Growlithe!" Mercedes licked him.

"Pikachu!" Pikachu jumped onto Roger's head.

"I missed you too." Roger said hugging his Pokémon. "Did you guys behave?"

"Yeah." Kate said. "We had a lot of fun. Right guys." The Pokémon cheered.

"Great." Roger placed his Pokémon down and changed to his pajamas. Then he noticed Pikachu and Jasper playing with each other. "Hey Kate. I think Pikachu and Jasper like each other."

"Yeah they were like this the whole entire time." She said. "Apparently Pikachu taught Jasper thunderbolt."

"Well Pokémon do pick up after their trainer." Roger said. "So they probably picked up after our relationship."

"Aw that's so cute!" Kate said. "I think we should leave them alone."

"Good idea." Roger said. "Since we have all our Pokémon, I think Squirtle should come out." He threw a pokeball and Squirtle appeared.

"Squirtle squirt!" Squirtle went to play with Butterfree and Mercedes.

"Well we should go to sleep now." Kate said. "The Pokémon are playing on the other beds so we have to share one." Kate went only bed left.

"I don't have a problem with that." Roger went on the bed too. "Goodnight love you." Roger kissed her.

"Love you too." Kate kissed him back.

Roger turned off the light but Torchie made his beak glow for a little bit of light. "Ok, you're allowed to use cut for some light." Roger said. "Goodnight." Roger went to sleep thinking about his gym battle. And his Pokémon where thinking about the gym battle too.


	10. Chapter 10: Showdown at Pewter City

**Chapter 10: Showdown at Pewter City**

Roger woke up and saw Kate dressing up Pikachu and Jasper in cheering uniforms. "Uh, what are you doing?"

"I'm just dressing up Pikachu and Jasper to cheer for you during your battle." Kate said finishing Jasper's outfit.

Roger wasn't too thrilled about having his Pokémon wear clothes. He picked up Pikachu. "Do you like wearing this?"

"Pika Pika!" Pikachu nodded.

"Why?" Roger asked.

"Pika pi!" Pikachu pointed at Jasper.

"Oh now I know why." Roger said figuring it out. "You like it because Jasper likes it. Right? You're starting to act a lot like me, you know."

Kate giggled. "Well that just shows the bond between a trainer and his Pokémon."

"I guess you're right." Roger said. "So are you going to cheer for me?" Roger asked Pikachu.

"Pikachu!" Pikachu nodded and jumped off Roger's hands so Kate can finish up his outfit.

"I'm cheering for you too!" Kate said pulling out her uniform.

"Wow." Roger liked the uniform. "Looks good."

"Glad you like it." Kate said.

"Well I'm going to change." Roger walked to the bathroom and changed into his normal clothes. "Today's the day." Roger said to the mirror and left. Torchie, Squirtle, and Mercedes jumped in his arms. "Hey guys." Roger said trying to hold all of them. "Ready for the battle?"

"Torchic!" Torchie jumped up and down in excitement.

"Squirtle!" Squirtle was also excited.

"Growl!" Mercedes pulled out a cloth with a picture of the Feather Badge on it.

Roger took the cloth. "Kate what is this?" He asked.

"I can't make cheer uniforms for Pokémon that walk on all fours." Kate said. "So I decided to make a cloth with our town badge on it for Bulbasaur and Mercedes."

"Good idea." Roger said. "Anyway let's get some breakfast." They called back their Pokémon except for Torchie and Bulbasaur and walked to the cafeteria. "Here you go." Roger handed Torchie some oran berries. "You will love these."

"Tor!" Torchie enjoyed it.

"Here you go, Bulbasauar." Kate handed Bulbasaur some pecha berries. "So are you ready to win?" Kate said eating a banana.

"Yeah!" Roger said eating strawberry yogurt. "I can't wait!" Then they finished their food. "Torchie I need you to go in my pocket so Brock doesn't see you."

"Tor chic chic!" Torchie jumped into one of Roger's pocket.

"Alright." Kate said. "Let's get going!" They walked to the Pewter City gym and saw a line. "How are we going to get in?"

"Hello again." Forrest said. "I heard you are challenging my brother today. Follow me." He walked to a waiting room. "Roger you will wait in here for your battle."

"What about me?" Kate asked.

"You and your Pokémon will watch in the front row." Forrest said. "Let me show you."

"Wait!" Kate ran to Roger and grabbed his hands. "I know this is your first gym battle and all so I just wanted to wish you good luck." She kissed his forehead.

"Thanks." Roger kissed her back. Then Mercedes and Pikachu managed to get out of their pokeballs and onto Roger's arms.

"Please don't lose." Kate said.

"I won't." Roger said. "All of us trained for this really hard and if we work as a team then we can't lose."

"That's what I like to hear." Kate said. "Come on guys let's go." Kate followed Forrest with Bulbasaur, Pikachu, and Mercedes.

"Ok." Roger said to himself. "I got this." He walked into the waiting room, and saw three couches, a television and five trainers (one of them were Ace). Roger sat on the left side of Ace's couch and pulled out Torchie. "I thought we were gonna see Brock, so you can stay out for now."

"Torchic!" Torchie was happy to wait with Roger and jumped onto his lap.

"Hello, I'm Mr. Fossil." He said. "I'm the Pokémon Judge for your battle today. I will name the order of the trainers that will be fighting. First is April, second is Max, third is Ace, fourth is Johnathan, and fifth is Roger. I wish you all the best of luck." He left. Then the television turned on.

"Hello I'm Issac and I will be your commentary for today!" A person on the screen said. "Today we have five brave trainers that will be battling for a Boulder badge!" He showed the badge to the camera and the crowd started cheering. "Now I would like to hand the mic to our very own gym leader Brock!" He handed the mic to Brock.

"Hello everyone!" Brock said. "I would like to thank all of you for coming!" The crowd started cheering. "So without further to do, let's get this thing started!" The crowd started cheering again.

Forrest walked into the waiting room. "Alright April, you're up first." He said. April walked out the room.

"Introducing April Adam from Cerulean City!" Issac said. The crowd cheered.

Roger was watching the fight for thirty minutes. "Wow they are both really good right buddy?" Roger asked Torchie.

"Torchic chic tor!" Torchic nodded trying to say his opinion.

"Hmm." Roger said petting Torchie's head. "I wonder what you are trying to tell me."

"It seems both April and Brock are both down to their last Pokémon!" Issac said. "But let's not forget that Gyrados already worn out Brock's Onix. Who will Kate's Pokémon be next?"

"I choose Victreebel!" She threw a pokeball and Victreebel appeared. Roger scanned the Pokémon with his Pokephone. "Use sleep powder!"

"Onix use dig!" Onix burrowed underground.

"Pull him out with vine whip!" Victreebel pulled up Onix with his vines. "Now hold him tight and use leaf storm!" A huge pile of leaves came towards Onix and he couldn't escape because of the vines. Onix had to give in. "Yes!" April cheered.

"Onix is unable to battle. Therefore the victor is April and her Victreebel!" Mr. Fossil said.

"And your winner is April!" Issac cheered along with the rest of the crowd.

Brock walked up to her. "Congratulations, please accept this as a symbol of defeating the Pewter City gym." He handed her a boulder badge.

"Thank you!" She waved to the crowd and left.

Forrest went in the waiting room again. "You're up next Max." He said and Max followed him. Roger and Torchie have watched the battle for seven minutes.

"Well Brock has two more Pokémon left while Max only has one. But which one is it?" Issac said.

"Go Blastoise!" Max threw a pokeball and Blastoise appeared.

"Hey Squirtle evolves into that." Roger scanned Blastoise and then Graveler with his Pokephone.

"Oh, no Blastoise was hit by Graveler's stealth rock." Issac said.

"Blastoise, hydro pump!" Max yelled. Graveler was slammed by gallons of water coming from Blastoise.

"Ok, not bad." Brock said. "Graveler use explosion!" Graveler grabbed Blastoise and exploded. Both the Pokémon gave in.

"Both Pokémon are unable to battle. However Brock still had one more left, therefore he is the winner." Mr. Fossil said.

"And your winner is our very own, Brock!" Issac cheered with the crowd.

Forrest came back in the room. "Ace, it's your turn."

"Ok." Ace said. "Watch and learn Roger. Watch and learn." He left.

"Up next is Ace Chapman from Pallet Town!" Issac announced.

"Go Graveler!" Brock threw a pokeball and Graveler appeared.

"Go Charmander!" Ace dropped a pokeball and Charmander appeared. "Use scratch!" Charmander scratched Graveler but didn't cause much damage. "Now use ember!" The flames hit Graveler but still not much effect. "Come back. Go Mankey!"

"Graveler use stealth rock!" Brock said and rocks surrounded Ace's side of the battlefield with rocks. "Now use Magnitude!" Graveler used Magnitude 5. "Now use tackle."

"Dodge and use karate chop!" Mankey jumped and chopped Graveler causing him to give in.

"Graveler is unable to battle, Mankey wins." Mr. Fossil said.

"Which Pokémon will Brock chose next?" Isaac asked with the crowd.

"Go Geodude!" Brock threw a pokeball and a geodude appeared.

"Use Karate chop." Ace said. Mankey chopped at Geodude.

"Geodude use rollout!" Brock said. Geodude rolled at Mankey and knocked him down. When Mankey tried to get up Geodude rolled at him again.

"And Geodude makes a comeback with rollout!" Issac said.

This happened five times. "Mankey use karate chop!" Ace said.

"Geodude use double edge!" Brock said. Mankey's karate chop was not strong enough for Geodude's double edge so he had to give in.

"Mankey is unable to battle." Mr. Fossil said. "Geodude wins!"

"Charmander come out!" Ace said. The stealth rock took effect.

"It looks like Graveler's stealth rock hit Charmander." Issac said.

"Charmander use ember!" The flame hit Geodude and he fainted.

"Geodude is unable to battle." Mr. Fossil said. "Charmander wins."

"It appears that Geodude fainted because of Mankey's karate chop and then from the recoil of his double edge." Issac explained.

"Go Onix!" Brock threw a pokeball and an Onix appeared.

"Charmander use scratch!" Ace commanded.

"Onix use slam!" Brock said. While Charmander ran to Onix he was hit by Onix's tail and slammed into the wall giving in.

"Charmander is unable to battle." Mr. Fossil said. "Onix wins!"

"Well both of them are down to their last Pokémon. Which one will Ace choose?"

"Alright, let's see Ace's newest Pokémon." Roger said to Torchie.

"Tor." Torchie was just as interested as Roger was.

"Go, Paras!" Ace threw a pokeball and a paras appeared. Stealth rock took effect.

Roger scanned it with his Pokephone. "Ok so it's a grass type but it's also a bug type. This could be good or bad for Ace."

"Onix use tackle!" Brock said.

"Paras dodge is and use growth!" The Paras dodged it and grew taller. Ace did not know or care about Paras' attack stats being raised.

"Onix try rock throw." Brock said.

"Dodge and use growth again." Ace said. Paras crawled under the rock then grew taller.

"Onix use bind!" Brock said.

"Dodge and use growth one more time." Ace said. Paras jumped over Onix's tail and grew taller.

"That's it, use slam." Brock said.

"Perfect." Ace said. "Use stun spore." Paras released spores from his mushrooms paralyzing Onix. "Now use scratch!" Paras jumped and scratched Onix's face.

"Ladies and gentlemen." Issac said. "What you are witnessing is Onix's weak armor ability. When hit by a physical attack Onix defense decreases but his speed increases. But since Onix can't move, it seems that Paras has the advantage!"

"I didn't know that." Ace said to himself. "But thanks for the idea."

"Onix use rock throw!" Brock said.

"Dodge it!" Ace said. However Onix was just too fast and Paras was hit. "Ok used leech life." Paras stole some of Onix's energy.

"Onix use slam!" Brock said. However Onix couldn't move. "No!"

"Paras finish him off with scratch!" Ace said. Paras scratched Onix's face and caused him to give in.

"Onix is unable to battle." Mr. Fossil said. "Therefore the winner of this match is Ace and his Paras!"

"And the winner is Ace Chapman!" Issac cheered with the crowd.

"Congratulations." Brock handed him the Boulder Badge. "You finally beat me."

"Thanks." Ace said and left. He walked back to the room where Roger was. "That's how it's done."

"Ok cool, are you staying to watch my battle." Roger said.

"Yeah." He said. "But I will have to sit in the crowd. See ya around."

"Guess what Torchie. We are almost up soon!" Roger said.

"Torchic!" Torchie was happy to get ready to fight.

Forrest walked into the room. "Johnathan, you're up next." He said. Johnathan followed him.

Roger and Torchie decided to sleep during this one because they were a bit tired. When they woke up they heard Issac's voice.

"And the winner is, our very own Pewter City gym leader, Brock!" He said cheering with the crowd.

Ten minutes later Forrest came in. "Well it's time for our main event." He said.

"Main event, I didn't know I was the main event." Roger said.

"Yep, Brock thought you were good enough after he saw what you did in the museum." He said.

"Well, then let's get ready bud." Roger put Torchie back in his trench coat pocket. "Let's go." Roger followed Forrest.

Right when they made it to the entrance of the battlefield Forrest stopped. "Wait one second."

The light's dimmed out and a huge spotlight shinned on the battlefield. "It is now time for our main event." Issac cheered. "Representing Fortree City and the Hoenn region. Roger Birch!"

"Go!" Forrest said.

Roger ran out the entrance and into the spotlight. "Hi everyone!" Roger waved out the crowd and found Kate cheering for him with their Pokémon. He also found Ace who was in the top row.

"Allow me to inform you guys with what happened at our Pewter City Museum of Science." Issac said. "Team Shadow had fifteen people held captive by a Bellsprout's wrap attack." The crowd started to boo. "Then Roger and Brock bravely battled them and won." The crowd cheered. "And finally," The spotlight pointed at Kate. "Kate Joy managed to free the captives with her Bulbasaur's sleep powder." Everyone started to cheer. "This is also Roger's first official gym battle so let's give him a big Pewter City welcome!" The crowd continued cheering.

"Thank you for agreeing to take me to Fortree City with you." Brock said. "But I'm afraid I can't go easy on you."

"I would hate it if you did that." Roger shook his hand.

"The battle between Roger and our gym leader Brock is about to begin." Mr. Fossil said. "Each trainer will be allowed to use three Pokémon with only the challenger being allowed to switch out. Begin!"

"Go Geodude!" Brock threw a great ball and a Geodude appeared.

"That's the Geodude that helped us fight Team Shadow." Roger said. "Go Squirtle!" He threw a pokeball and Squirtle appeared. "Use tail whip." Squirtle slapped Geodude with her tail and lowered down his defense."

"Geodude use rollout!" Brock said.

"Squirtle use withdraw!" Roger said." The two Pokémon collided.

"Wow, it seems like both Squirtle and Geodude are an equal match!" Issac said.

"Geodude continue using rollout!" Brock said.

"Squirtle use bubble!" Roger said. As Geodude rolled Squirtle blew bubbles at him. Geodude was both damaged by it and had his speed decreased. "Now follow up with withdraw!" Squirtle went in her shell and the two Pokémon collided again.

"Geodude use rock throw!" Brock said. Geodude threw a rock at Squirtle.

"Ok Squirtle bite!" Roger said. Squirtle bit geodude. "Now use water gun!" Geodude was brushed with water."

"Oh, no!" Brock said to himself. "Geodude use selfdestruct!"

"Squirtle, come next to me and use withdraw." Squirtle ran to Roger and went in her shell, then the explosion occurred. Squirtle survived. "You did it!"

"Squirtle squirt!" Squirtle gave Roger a thumbs up.

"Geodude is unable to battle." Mr. Fossil said. "Squirtle wins.

"It looks like Squirtle survived by staying far away from Geodude and by using withdraw, a very clever move." Issac said. The crowd, Kate, and their Pokémon continued cheering.

"Come back." Brock called back Geodude. "Go Onix!" Brock threw an ultra ball and an Onix appeared.

"Squirtle you did great, take a good rest." Roger called back Squirtle. "Go Lapras!" Roger threw a pokeball and Lapras appeared.

"These two Pokémon are almost the same size!" Issac said. "Onix weighing 463 pounds and Lapras weighing 485 pounds. Another great match up!" The crowd cheered.

"Onix use screech!" Brock said.

"Nix!" Onix screeched and Lapras' defense decreased.

"Lapras use water pulse!" Roger said. Lapras hit Onix in the head with a huge bubble. Onix got confused.

"It looks like Onix is confused. This could be bad for Brock." Issac said.

"Onix use rock throw!" Brock said. Onix ended up throwing rocks at herself.

"Great!" Roger said. "Lapras use body slam!" Lapras threw herself at Onix and slammed into her.

"Onix!" Brock said. Onix snapped out of her confusion.

"It looks like Onix feels better now." Issac said.

"Great, Onix use dig!" Brock said. Onix went underground.

"Lapras use surf and aim it towards the hole Onix dug!" Roger said. Gallons of water came from Lapras' shell and most of it ended up in Onix's hole. Screeching can be heard from the hole that Onix was in. "Now use surf on the whole entire battlefield!" Roger said. Lapras blasted the whole battlefield with water.

"It looks like Roger changed the setting of the battlefield." Issac said. "It looks like the battlefield is a swimming pool rather than a rock type battlefield." The crowd was very impressed.

"Now!" Brock said. "Onix came out of the underwater hole and slammed into Lapras with dig. Lapras fainted.

"Lapras is unable to battle." Mr. Fossil said. "Onix wins."

"It was a close one." Issac said. "But Brock remained victorious!"

"Thanks Lapras, you deserve a nice long rest." Roger called back Lapras. "Go Squirtle!" Roger threw a pokeball and Squirtle appeared.

"Squirtle!" Squirtle was happy to be able to swim in water.

"Onix use rock throw on the whole battlefield!" Brock said trying to cover the water.

"Squirtle stop her with water gun!" Roger said quickly. Squirtle shot some water at Onix's head preventing her from being able to use rock throw.

"Onix use bind." Brock commanded. Onix grabbed Squirtle with her tail and took her out of the water. "Now use rock throw all over the water."

"Squirtle use water gun on her face!" Roger said. Squirtle sprayed water at Onix's face landing a critical hit. Onix gave in.

"Onix is unable to battle." Mr. Fossil said. "Squirtle wins!"

"It looks like it is two to one, Roger!" Issac cheered with the crowd. "What will Brock's final Pokémon be?"

"Well this water battlefield won't effect this Pokémon!" Brock said. "Go!" Brock threw an Ultra ball and Aerodactyl appeared.

"It seems that Brock didn't want to have problems with the water battlefield so he chose a flying type Pokémon." Issac said.

"Use wing attack!" Brock said. Aerodactyl came at Squirtle at high speed and hit her.

"Oh, no!" Roger said scanning the Aerodactyl with the Pokephone trying to come up with a plan. "That's it. If we hit his wings, he can't fly and he will have to go in the water." Roger said to himself.

"Aerodactyl use take down!" Brock said.

"Squirtle jump out of the water and dodge." Roger said. Squirtle jumped out of Aerodactyl's way and he fell in the water. "Now use bite on his left wing!" Squirtle bit his left wing. "Now bite the right wing!" Squirtle bit the right wing. "Now use bubble on both his wings!" Squirtle blew bubbles and they popped at Aerodactyl's wings lowering down his speed.

"Get out of there hyper beam!" Brock said. Aerodactyl hit Squirtle with hyper beam and flew away.

"Are you ok?" Roger asked Squirtle.

"Squirtle." Squirtle weakly got up.

"Ok you still have some fight left in you." Roger said.

"Impressive." Brock said. "Use wing attack!"

"Use water gun!" Roger said. Squirtle shot water at Aerodactyl but he flew threw it crashing into her. Squirtle gave in. "You did amazing you deserve a rest." Roger called back Squirtle.

"Squirtle is unable to battle." Mr. Fossil said. "Aerodactyl wins!"

"Well it looks like this battle is going to be a one on one!" Issac said. "Which Pokémon will Roger choose next?"

"Torchie everyone is counting on you!" Roger spun around a Torchie came out of his trench coat.

"Tor tor tor." Torchie jumped onto his shoulder.

"Huh, fire type?" Brock was very confused and caught off guard. "Why?"

"Wow and it looks like Roger chose a fire type for this battle." Issac said. "For those of you that don't know Torchic is a rare Pokémon that can be found in the Hoenn region."

The crowd was very surprised. "Haha." Kate was laughing. "It looks like Roger caught everyone off guard. Let's start cheering for them." Kate and the Pokémon started cheering.

"Aerodactyl use wing attack!" Brock said.

"Jump in the water." Roger said calmly.

"Torchic." Torchie was more than happy to swim.

"What!" Brock said.

"Wow did Roger tell his Torchic to go in the water? Is he crazy?" Issac said. The crowd gasped.

"Torchic tor!" Torchie started swimming.

"Wow Torchie doesn't even seem a bit worried about the fact that he is in water. This is amazing!" Issac said and the crowd started cheering.

"Alright use bite!" Brock said. Aerodactyl flew towards Torchie with his mouth opened.

Roger remembered what happened in the Viridian Forest when he was battling Debra's Zubat. "Use flame burst at his mouth!" Torchie spit a ball of fire into Aerodactyl's mouth. "It worked."

"How?"Brock asked. "Use agility!" Aerodactyl flew up and started circling around Torchie. "Now wing attack!"

Torchie's speed boost took effect. "Use quick attack at his stomach!" Roger said because Aerodactyl's stomach was unguarded. Torchie hit the center of Aerodactyl's stomach and he fell down.

"Uh oh." Brock said. "Not good."

"Torchie use rock tomb!" Roger said. Rocks fell on Aerodactyl's wings and he could not get out of the water."

"Fight out of it!" Brock said. Aerodactyl couldn't because his wings were trapped and injured.

"It looks like Aerodactyl won't be able to fly anymore." Issac said.

"Torchie use fire spin!" Roger said. Aerodactyl was surrounded by fire. However the water evaporated. "Oh, no!"

"It looks like Roger's plan to put a rock type in water failed because fire spin evaporated it." Issac said.

"We have to secure the trap!" Roger said. "Use rock tomb again!" Rocks continued to fall on Aerodactyl completely trapping him with no escape.

"Try getting out with wing attack." Brock said. "It didn't work because his wing were injured.

"Grab his neck with crush claw!" Roger said. "Do it five times." Torchie repeatedly grabbed Areodactyl's neck five times completely lowering down his defense. "Now use feather dance." Torchie shook feathers off him and they landed on Aerodactyl lowering down his attack. "Now use dig." Torchie dug underground.

"No!" Brock said. "You have get out of there. Use hyper beam on the rocks." One by one the rocks were blasted hyper beam.

"You have to hurry Torchie!" Roger warned. Speed boost took effect again. "Combine speed boost with agility." The ground started to rumble.

Once Aerodactyl destroyed all the rocks he tried to fly but his wings were too tired. "Come on, fly." Brock said.

"Pop out!" Roger said. Aerodactyl slowly got up but it was too late. Torchie popped out from underground and slammed into Aerodactyl.

"Use hyper beam!" Brock said. Aerodactyl only had enough energy for one more.

"Use flame burst!" Roger said. The two moves collided.

"Well it look like this will determine the winner of this match!" Issac said. "Who will it be?"

"Let's end this buddy!" Roger said. "Use flame burst again!" The two flame balls overpowered hyper beam and it shot back at Aerodactyl causing him to give in.

"Aerodactyl is unable to battle." Mr. Fossil declared. "Therefore Roger and his Torchic, Torchie wins the battle."

The crowd cheered. "They did it!" Issac said. "The fire type unexpectedly defeated the rock type. This amazing, congratulations Roger!"

Kate and their Pokémon ran to Roger. "You did it. You actually did it." She kissed him and their Pokémon tackled them.

Brock walked up to them and helped them up. "Congrats." He said. "You really impressed me out there with that Torchic you had. Who know he knew those kind of egg moves?"

"Tor torchic!" Torchie jumped onto Roger's shoulder.

"That's why I have no shame in giving you this." Brock handed the Boulder Badge to Roger. "You earned it."

"Thank you." Roger looked up and saw Ace leave. "Alright, we got a Boulder Badge!" Roger showed his Pokémon the badge.

"Thank you all for coming." Issac said. "Have a safe trip home and goodnight!" Everyone started leaving.

"Well I will see you after you're done with the Indigo League right?" Brock asked.

"Of course!" Roger said. "See you soon." He shook Brock's hand and left.

"Great job!" Kate hugged Roger. "That was so cool!"

"Thanks." Roger said. "But my Torchie, Lapras, and Squirtle deserve the credit."

"But the trainer deserves most of it." Kate said in a flirty way.

"Ah, ok." Roger blushed. "I guess." When they got to the Pokémon Center they gave Nurse Joy their pokeballs.

"I saw your battle today." Nurse Joy said giving them back their pokeballs. "Congratulations."

"Thank you." Roger took the pokeballs. "Glad you saw it." He walked upstairs to his room. "What a day." He sat on his bed and threw four pokeballs. Mercedes, Pikachu, Squirtle, and Torchie appeared.

"Yeah I know." Kate went to their bed and threw up three pokeballs. Bulbasaur, Jasper, and Butterfree appeared.

"Check it out guys." Roger showed them the Boulder Badge. The Pokémon cheered. "Yep we did it." Roger fell asleep.

"Goodnight." Kate kissed his forehead and turned off the lights.


	11. Chapter 11: Trouble at Mt Moon

**Chapter 11: Trouble at Mt. Moon **

Roger and Kate are walking towards Mt. Moon to Cerulean City when they stumble upon two Pokémon. "Whoa!" Roger said. "The male and female Nidoran!" He scanned it with his Pokephone.

"Nidoran (male), the poison pin Pokémon. Nidoran males have ears that stiffen at any sign of danger. The barbs on their head release a powerful poison. Nidoran (female), the poison pin Pokémon. Nidoran doesn't like to fight, and doesn't need to either. One pinprick of its poisonous barbs can be fatal."

"Wow, cool!" Kate said. "I want the girl one!" She pulled out a pokeball.

"Good because I want the male one." Roger pulled out a pokeball.

"Go Jasper!" Kate threw a pokeball and Jasper appeared.

"Pikachu, let's go!" Roger threw a pokeball and Pikachu appeared.

"Ni ni!" The male Nidoran stepped up angrily.

"I will take care of this." Roger said. "Pikachu use thunderbolt!" The Nidoran was hit by thunderbolt.

The female Nidoran used double kick on Jasper. "Oh, no!" Kate said.

"Pikachu use thundershock on the female one!" Roger said. Pikachu tried but the male one hit him with peck. "Uh oh."

The male Nidoran used leer and the female Nidoran used growl on both of them. "That was a good combination." Kate said.

"I know." Roger said. "So we will just need a better one."

"Right, Jasper use thunder wave on both of them!" Kate said. The Nidoran were both paralyzed.

"Great." Roger said. "Now push the Nidoran next to each other." Roger said.

"Pika pi!" Pikachu pushed the male Nidoran next to the female one and walked next to Roger.

"Great now use volt tackle!" Roger commanded.

"Use quick attack!" Kate said. Both the Nidoran were slammed but still standing.

The male Nidoran went for peck and the female Nidoran used scratch.

"Dodge and use thunderbolt!" Kate and Roger said at the same time. Both Nidoran gave in. "Go pokeball!" Roger threw a pokeball at the male Nidoran and Kate threw a pokeball at the female Nidoran. Both pokeballs twitched three times and clicked. "We did it!"

"Pika pika!" Pikachu and Jasper cheered.

"Now we should go back to Pewter City so we can heal Pikachu and Jasper." Roger said.

"No you don't." Brock walked to them. "There is one right next to the entrance to Mt. Moon."

"Really?" Kate asked.

"Yeah, it's not too far from here." Brock said.

"Ok." Roger said. "But why are you here?"

"I'm also a Pokémon breeder." Brock explained. "I was just testing out some Pokémon food with some of the wild Pokémon. I also wanted to give you this." He handed Roger the TM rock slide.

"Wow I think Torchie can learn that move!" Kate said.

"Really?" Roger took the TM. "Torchie come out." He threw an orange pokeball and Torchie appeared.

"Torchic." Torchie jumped up onto Roger's shoulder.

"How about learning rock slide buddy?" Roger asked showing him the TM.

"Tor tor tor!" Torchie was excited to learn it.

"Great." Brock said. "Glad you like it. See you at the end of your journey." He left.

"Well, let's get going to Mt. Moon!" Kate said. They walked for about thirty minutes with Torchie, Pikachu, and Jasper and went to the Pokémon Center. Roger and Kate called back their Pokémon and gave Nurse Joy their pokeballs.

"Here you go." She gave them their pokeballs five minutes later. "Will you guys be staying overnight?"

"Nah." Roger said. "We will just travel through Mt. Moon."

"That is a very dangerous idea." Nurse Joy said. "Team Rocket is in there!"

"Really!" Kate said. "Why?"

"No one knows." Nurse Joy said. "But they told us that we are not allowed in until they are done working and it has been days."

"That's terrible." Roger said. "Go Torchie and Nidoran (male)!" He threw two pokeballs and Torchie and Nidoran (male) came out. "Guys today is a training day."

"Tor?" Torchie was surprised to see a Nidoran (male).

"Oh yeah." Roger said. "I forgot to show you our newest member that Pikachu helped me catch."

"Torchic tor!" Torchie greeted Nidoran (male).

"Ni ni!" Nidoran was happy with his new friend.

"You should come out too!" Kate threw her pokeball and Nidoran (female) appeared.

"Ni!" She ran to Nidoran.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Nurse Joy said.

"Well someone has to do it." Kate said. "See ya." They walked into the cave and saw Jason and Debra.

"Um what are you guys doing here?" Roger asked. "I thought you were in Team Shadow."

"Shh!" Jason said. "We are, but we are here to stop them."

"But why?" Kate asked.

"It was a mission." Debra said. "And they are trying to steal the Zubat here but I don't want them to. You see when I was a little girl I always came here and played with the Zubat. One day I found an injured one and decided to help her. She is the one I own and this was her home. Now you understand why I can't let Team Rocket hurt this place." She said tearing up.

"There, there Debra." Jason patted her back. "We are also doing this because we have a huge rivalry with Team Rocket."

"Well we want to help." Roger said.

"We do?" Kate asked.

"Why not?" Roger said. "We can save Zubat's old home and we can clear the path for every to go through Mt. Moon."

"Fine." Kate sighed. "We will help."

"It means a lot." Debra said. "We will call it truths for now."

"Hey! What are you doing here?" A Team Rocket Grunt ran to them. "Go Sandshrew!" Roger scanned it with his pokedex.

"I will handle this." Jason held out his pokeball. "Let's show them Bellsprout!"

"Use slash!" The grunt said.

"Use vine whip." Jason said calmly and the Sandshrew fainted. "Now use wrap on the grunt."

"Agh!" The Grunt struggled and passed out.

"Why did you do that?" Kate got mad. "You hurt him!"

"We can't have him running off telling people about us being here." Jason said digging through his pockets and taking empty pokeballs, some money, and some extra supplies.

"Now what are you doing?" Kate said.

"What? We are still criminals." Jason took the supplies.

"Whatever." Kate said. "Just call back your Bellsprout. If you don't want anyone knowing we are here I will use Bulbasaur, he knows sleep powder and won't hurt anyone while he is at it." Kate threw a pokeball and Bulbasaur appeared.

"Bellsprout knows it too." Jason said.

"We can't trust that thing!" Roger said. "Just look at his devilish face." Roger pointed at Bellsprout. His eyes were red and he was twitching insanely ready to maul everything that he is told to.

"Fine." Jason called back his Bellsprout. "We will use your Bulbasaur." They kept walking until another member showed up.

"Hey how did you get here?" The Grunt asked. "I will just stop you myself. Go Ekans!" Roger scanned the Pokémon with his Pokephone,

"Let's do this Nidoran (female)." Kate said.

"Use wrap!" The Grunt said.

"Dodge and use tail whip!" "Kate ordered. Ekans was slapped by Nidoran's tail lowering down his defense. "Now use double kick!" Nidoran repeatedly kicked Ekans and he gave in. "Now use sleep powder Bulbasaur!"

"No!" The Grunt was forced to sleep.

"See, isn't that better?" Kate said. "Now let's keep going." Then they hear the cry of a Pokémon.

"Ekans grip him tighter!" A grunt said. "So hear is the deal. You are gonna lead me to all the moon stones in this cave. If you do, you will be put in a pokeball instead of Ekans' cold hard tail. However if you don't we can find more ways to torture you." He chuckled.

"Moon stones?" Roger whispered. "He must be talking to a cleffa! Wait those don't live in Kanto, he is talking to a clefairy."

"We have to help it!" Kate whispered back. "There seems to be only one grunt there so we should be ok. Bulbasaur sweep her with vine whip!" Bulbasaur swept her off her feet and she fell down.

"How dare you!" The grunt said. "Ekans use poison sting!"

"Bulbasaur dodge and use tackle!" Kate said. Bulbasaur dodged them and tackled Ekans causing him to throw Clefairy into the air. "I will save you!" Kate caught Clefairy.

"We aren't done yet!" The Grunt said. "Use poison sting."

"Now use rock slide buddy!" Roger said. Rocks started pouring on Ekans and he gave in. "Wow that was cool!"

"Torchic tor!" Torchie was happy he nailed the move.

"Thanks Roger." Kate said. "Use sleep powder Bulbasaur." Bulbasaur spread powder on her forcing the grunt to fall asleep.

"Clefairy!" The Clefairy rubbed his on Kate's stomach as a thank you.

"No problem." She placed the Pokémon down. "You're free to go."

"Fairy!" The Pokémon walked away and came back with two moon stones. He handed one to Roger and one to Kate.

"No way!" Roger said. "Is that a moon stone?"

"I think so." Kate examined it. "It is, thank you Clefairy!"

"Hey, why didn't we get one?" Jason complained.

"Because maybe if you helped Clefairy he would give you one." Kate said.

"Another missed opportunity." He sighed.

"Don't worry, I have some at headquarters." Debra said. "I used to find some with my Zubat."

"Clefairy!" Clefairy wanted to help beat Team Rocket and followed Kate and Roger.

"Yeah sure you can come." Kate said. They were walking for twenty minutes and found another grunt.

"Leave, now or else you will face my Ratatta." The grunt said.

"It's your turn Nidoran (male)." Roger said.

"Ratatta use bite." The Grunt commanded.

"Dodge and use focus energy." Roger ordered. Nidoran jumped over Rattata and focused his energy. "Great now use tackle." Nidoran tackled Rattata and landed a critical hit. Rattata fainted.

"Just wait until I call back up!" He said.

"Not so fast." Kate said. "Bulbasaur use sleep powder." Bulbasaur sprayed powder at the grunt and he fell asleep.

While they were walking they found about fifty zubat trapped in cages. There was a man facing laughing. "Sooner or later you will be part of Team Rocket." He said.

"Look kids that is Commander Archer." Jason said. "He can be pretty dangerous so watch out." They approached the Commander.

"Hey what are you doing here, get lost!" The Commander said. "Wait a minute are you Team Shadow?"

"Yeah." Debra said. "Now let the Zubat go!"

"No!" He said. "Grimer destroy them!" He threw a pokeball and a grimer appeared.

"A grimer huh?" Roger scanned it with a Pokephone.

"Diglett go!" Jason threw a pokeball and a Diglett appeared. "Use dig!" Diglett underground.

"Use disable!" The Commander said. Diglett was forced out of the ground and was unable to use dig.

"Use slash! Diglett slashed at Grimer and he fainted. "Good job." He called back Diglett.

"Go Koffing!" The commander threw another Pokémon and a Koffing appeared.

"I should scan that one too." Roger scanned the Koffing with his Pokephone.

"You should give it a try Clefairy." Kate said. "Don't worry I'll help you."

"Clefairy!" Clefairy jumped up ready to battle.

"Use double slap." Kate said. Clefairy started to slap Koffing.

"Use tackle!" The Commander said. The Koffing tackled Clefairy but Kate caught her.

"Are you ok?" Kate asked.

"Clefairy!" Clefairy got up and moved her finger side to side.

"No way!" Roger said. "I know that move!"

"Yeah me too." Kate said. "Clefairy use metronome!" A ball of darkness appeared in Clefairy's hands.

"That's shadow ball!" Roger said. "Perfect against a poison type!"

"Clefairy use shadow ball!" Kate said. Clefairy threw the ball of darkness at Koffing and he gave in.

"Ok then." The Commander called back Koffing. "Take care of the Voltorb." He threw a pokeball and a Voltorb appeared. "Have fun beating this one."

"That's it!" Debra screamed. "I will destroy you and that Voltorb for the Zubat!" She threw a pokeball and her zubat appeared.

"Hah!" The Commander laughed. "Let's finish them. Use tackle!" Zubat was hit with tackle. "Now use thunder!" Voltorb shot Zubat with a powerful bolt of electricity.

"Come Zubat do if for your friends!" Debra cried.

"Bat?" Zubat noticed that his old friends were trapped in cages. "Zubat!" Zubat got angry and started to glow.

"No way." Jason said. "It's evolving." When the process was complete Zubat evolved into Golbat.

"Zubat?" Debra was surprised to see her Pokémon evolve. "Alright use bite!" Golbat lunged at Voltorb but his teeth turned purple and bit Voltorb.

"That's poison fang!" Kate said.

"Great." Debra said. "Now bite harder." Golbat bit harder and poisoned Voltorb and he gave in.

"No!" The Commander said.

Jason called out his Bellsprout. "Use sleep powder on Commander Archer!"

"What!" He tried to run but fell asleep.

Jason walked up to him with handcuffs. "We completed the mission." He cuffed the commander.

"Good." Debra said. "Now let's get everyone else and leave." As she was about to leave with Jason she turned around and looked at Roger and Kate. "Thank you for your help, but next time we see each other it won't be a good thing."

"Yeah." Roger said. "But can I scan Golbat before you leave?"

"Sure." She said. "Golbat smile."

Roger scanned Golbat with his Pokephone. "Thanks." He left with Kate and their Pokémon.

"Ok." Jason said. "We have all the Team Rocket members captive."

"Good." Debra said. "But what are we gonna do with the Zubat?"

"I have an idea." Jason said. "Let's let them join Team Shadow. That way Golbat can see the Zubat every day and we can get a raise!"

"Good idea." Debra said. "What do you think Zubat?"

"Bat bat!" The Zubat nodded.

"Then let's go!" She said. They left Mt. Moon with the Team Rocket captives and Zubat flying with them.

"Ok." Kate said. "Time for you to go." She said to Clefairy.

"Yeah, thanks for everything." Roger said. "But we have to get going to Cerulean City. Bye!"

"Clefairy!" Clefairy followed Kate.

"Huh?" Kate noticed Clefairy following her. "I don't get it. We made it out of Mt. Moon what now?"

"Fairy." Clefairy started rubbing his head on Kate's leg.

"Kate, I think Clefairy wants to come with us. I mean we did save her life." Roger said.

"You think so?" Kate asked. "Do you want to come with us?"

"Clefairy clefairy!" He nodded his head.

"Well come on!" She placed a pokeball down next to Clefairy.

"Clefairy!" He touched the pokeball and got in. The ball twitched three times and clicked.

"Yes I got a Clefairy!" She held up Clefairy's pokeball.

"Cool." Roger said. "Two Pokémon in one day." He scanned Clefairy's pokeball with his Pokephone.

"Clefairy, the fairy Pokémon. This is one of the most difficult Pokémon to find. It flies mostly at night, collecting moonlight on its wings." The Pokephone informed. Then it showed Clefairy's current moves and his ability, cute charm.

"Cool." Kate said.

"Yeah, we better hurry." Roger said. "Cerulean City is a couple of miles ahead. If we don't want to camp we should start running."

"Good idea." Kate said. They ran as fast as they could to Cerulean City, which is also the place where Roger will have his next gym battle.


	12. Chapter 12: Nugget Bridge

**Chapter 12: The Nugget Bridge**

"Well are you going to ask the gym leader for a challenge today?" Kate asked.

"Yeah let's go!" Roger said. They walked to the Cerulean Gym and met Ace.

"Hey guys, check this out!" He approached them and showed them his new badge.

"Whoa." Roger said. "Cool."

"There are four gym leaders there." He said. "Luckily I didn't go against the hard one. But if you do you won't stand a chance. Well I have to go. See ya around." He left.

"Hmm." Kate thought. "I only know one gym that has four gym leaders and that's a water type one. This must be the one."

"Let's check it out." Roger walked to the gym with Kate and went in. "Hello, anyone here?" Four people walked up to them.

"Are you here to challenge the gym?" One of them asked.

"Yes." Roger said.

"Well three of us are already scheduled for a battle which means we have one spot left." One of them said.

"And that is me!" One of them said. "Hi, I'm Misty, Nice to meet you." She had orange hair and teal eyes.

"Misty why don't you show them around." One of them said. "By the way I'm Daisy." A girl with blonde hair and green eyes said.

"I'm Lily." A girl with pink hair and blue eyes said.

"And I'm Violet." A girl with blue hair and brown eyes said.

"I'm Roger." Roger said.

"And I'm Kate" Kate said.

"Now let me show you around." Misty said. She walked to a room with aquariums in it. "This is where we keep most of our Pokémon."

"Whoa!" Roger looked around at the variety of Pokémon in the room. He scanned all of them in his Pokephone. "Wow, some of them don't even live in this region."

"Yeah, I travel to different regions with my friends sometimes." Misty said. "Now allow me to show you the battlefield." She walked to room with a pool in it with two buoys in it. "This is where we will battle."

"Okay." Roger examined the battlefield. "Looks good to me."

"Golduck." A golduck came out of Misty's pokeball.

"Hey, what are you doing out here?" Misty yelled.

"Golduck?" Golduck put his hands on his head in confusion.

"Even though you evolved you still give me headaches." Misty called back her Golduck.

"What was that about?" Kate asked. "He was acting completely like a Psyduck."

"Yeah I had this Golduck ever since he was a psyduck." Misty explained. "I thought making him evolve would make him a better battler. It worked but his personality didn't change and he still gives me headaches."

"Haha!" Kate laughed. "I guess that's just how Golduck wants to behave."

"Yeah." Misty sighed. "I guess I can't do much about it now. Anyway that was everything I wanted to show you."

"Great, that was really helpful." Roger said. "I found a whole lot of new Pokémon for my Pokephone."

"I'm glad." Misty said. "So what are you guys going to do now?"

"I'm not sure." Kate said. "Probably some training."

"You guys should try the Nugget Bridge." Misty said. "They have strong trainers there. I would be happy to come with you."

"Alright then." Roger said. "Let's get going." They walked to the Nugget Bridge and found a trainer.

"Let's battle!" He said. "Go Tentacool!" He threw a pokeball and a tentacool appeared.

"Ok." Roger scanned the Tentacool with his Pokephone. "I will just use a poison type too! Let's do this Nidoran (male)!" Roger threw a pokeball and Nidoran appeared.

"Use acid!" The trainer said.

"Dodge and use tackle!" Roger commanded. Nidoran jumped over acid and tackled Tentacool. Tentacool was poisoned. "Nice job."

"Use water gun!" The trainer said.

"Run threw it with peck!" Roger said. Nidoran ran through the water and pecked at Tentacool. Tentacool gave in. "We did it!"

"Ni ni!" Nidoran ran to Roger's arms.

"Wow that was real impressive." Misty said. "You knew exactly what moves to do at the right time."

"Thanks." Roger said calling back Nidoran. "Let's keep going." They walked up to another trainer.

"I challenge you to a Pokémon battle!" She said. "Go Beedrill!" She threw a pokeball and Beedrill appeared.

"My turn." Kate said. "Go Butterfree!" She threw a pokeball and Butterfree appeared. "Fly up and use harden!" Butterfree flew into the air and used harden.

"Use twineedle!" The trainer said.

"Use harden again!" Kate said. Butterfree hardened as Beedrill attacked her with his twineddle. "Ok now use confusion." Butterfree sent a headache to Beedrill causing him to fly without control. "Now use harden again and then use tackle." Butterfree hardened and then tackled Beedrill. Bedrill crashed into the bridge and gave in. "Good job."

"Free." Butterfree flew onto Kate's shoulder.

"Let's keep moving." Kate said as she called back her Butterfree.

They ran into another trainer with a pidgey. "Well you know the drill." He said. "Let's have a battle."

"Alright, go Torchie!" Roger threw an orange Pokémon and Torchie appeared.

"Use sand attack!" The trainer said." The pidgey started blowing dust toward Torchie.

"Dodge and use quick attack." Roger said.

"Fly over him to dodge!" The trainer said.

Torchie's speed boost took effect. "Torchie do a wide fire spin straight up!" Roger commanded. Torchie blew a wide fire spin into the air.

"Dodge it!" The trainer demanded. The Pidgey tried to but Torchie's fire spin was too wide for Pidgey to get out of.

"Now close it!" Roger said. Torchie thinned out the fire spin so it can be more effective. "Now use rock slide!" Torchie had bunch of rocks fall from the sky to land on Pidgey and he gave in.

"Nice try." The trainer called back Pidgey. "Thanks for a good battle." He left.

"Torchic tor!" Torchie cheered.

"Yeah, you did do a good job." Roger picked up Torchie. "I'm proud of you."

"Wow!" Misty said. "That is a very strong Pokémon. You too were perfectly in sync."

"Thanks." Roger said. "This is Torchie, he was my very first Pokémon. Say hi buddy."

"Tor tor tor!" Torchie hopped onto Misty's arm and greeted her.

"Hi there." She petted Torchie. "Aw, you're so cute."

"Tor." Torchie cooed to show that he liked the way Misty petted him.

"I guess he likes you." Roger said. "But we should keep going." They kept walking and found another trainer.

"Hey." He said. "This side of the bridge is where all the strong trainers are."

"Really, how so?" Roger asked.

"You see, trainers have battles with each other and the farther they progress the more battles they have in here. If they didn't have to go to the Pokémon center yet then they are usually here." He said.

"Yep, he's right." Misty said. "I made it all the way through before."

"Wow," Roger said "That's so cool."

"Anyway let's battle." The trainer said. "Go Wartortle!" He threw a pokeball and a wartortle appeared. Roger scanned the Pokémon with his Pokephone.

"Go Bulbasaur!" Kate threw a pokeball and Bulbasaur appeared.

"Use Skull Bash." The trainer said. Skull Bash hit Bulbsaur. "Now Water Gun!"

"Dodge and use Leech Seed!" Kate said. Bulbsaur dodged and threw a seed at Wartortle. The seed opened and roots squeezed onto Wartortle. His energy was drained. "Now use tackle!" Bulbasaur slammed into Wartortle.

"Use Rapid Spin!" The trainer said. Wartortle charged at Bulbasaur with rapid spin.

"Spin him the other way with Vine Whip." Kate said. Bulbasaur hit Wartortle's shell and he span the other way crashing into the edge of the bridge. "Now use tackle!" Bulbasaur smashed into Waltortle with tackle and he gave in.

"Come back." The trainer called back Waltortle. "Go Kadabra!" He threw a pokeball and a Kadabra appeared.

"I'll take care of this one." Roger said. "Squirtle time to shine!" He threw a pokeball and Squirtle appeared.

"Use Confusion." He said. The Kadabra sent a headache toward Squirtle.

"Use Water Gun!" Roger said. Squirtle squirted water at Kadabra and he fell down.

"We will just make sure that doesn't happen again." He said. "Use disable." Squirtle was unable to use Water Hun.

"I knew you would do that." Roger said. "Squirtle use tail whip."

"Use teleport!" The trainer said.

"Use tail whip to your right." Roger said.

"Squirt?" Squirtle wanted to know why because Kadabra wasn't there.

"Trust me!" Roger said. Squirtle used tail whip to her right and hit Kadabra when he appeared. "Now use bite!" Squirtle quickly bit Kadabra and he gave in.

"Come back." He called back his Kadabra. "Well we tried, you two are really strong."

"Thanks." Roger and Kate said.

"Squirtle squirt." Squirtle started playing with Bulbasaur.

"I think I see the end of the bridge!" Misty said. "Let's go."

"Hello." A man said. "Congratulations on making it to the end of the bridge. Here is your prize." He handed Roger and Kate gold nuggets.

"Wait a minute!" Misty said. "Since when do people who go through the Nugget Bridge get gold nuggets?"

"It's a new thing the company made." The man replied. "By the way you two have a lot of potential, how about joining Team Rocket?"

"What!" Roger yelled. "No way!"

"Okay." The man said calmly. "We will have a battle; three on three. If I win you join us."

"What do I get if I win?" Roger said angrily.

"Roger you aren't actually considering this battle are you?" Kate asked.

"I will give you this TM." He pulled out a TM toxic. "And I will give you more information about Route 24 that trainers like you would want to know."

"Deal." Roger said.

"Then you made a mistake. Show them Machop!" He threw a Pokémon and a Machop appeared.

Roger scanned Machop with his Pokephone. "Well I guess Nidoran (male) will do the trick." Roger threw a pokeball and Nidoran appeared.

"Use Karate Chop!" The man said.

"Just stand there." Roger said calmly." Nidoran was hit by Karate Chop. "Now while he is close, use tackle, then follow up with Peck!" Nidoran tackled Machop and then pecked him. "Alright!"

"Darn you!" The man yelled. "Use Low Kick!" Machop ran towards Nidroran.

"Use Leer!" Roger said. Nidoran leered Machop but was kicked by Low Kick. "I know you're okay so use Double Kick!"

"What!" The man yelled.

"Nidoran!" Nidoran furiously kicked Machop until he gave in.

"You did great." Roger said.

"We're not done!" The man said. "Go Tentacool!" He threw a pokeball and a tentcool appeared.

"Alright let's keep going, use Tackle!" Roger said.

"Use water gun!" The man said. Nidoran was hit by water gun. "Now use supersonic." Nidoran got confused.

"Rest." Roger called back Nidoran. "Squirtle you want to try?"

"Squirtle!" Squirtle walked up.

"Use Acid!" The man said.

"Dodge and use Bite!" Roger commanded. Squirtle dodged the acid and bit Tentacool. "Follow up with Tail Whip." Squirtle slapped Tentacool with her tail.

"Use Wrap!" The man said. Tentacool grabbed Squirtle and squeezed her.

"Just what I wanted." Roger said calmly. "Tackle, close range!" Squirtle slammed into Tentacool with Tackle. Tentacool gave in.

"Wow, aren't water types great?" Misty cheered.

"Squirtle!" Squirtle went to Misty to play with her.

"Wait, Squirtle we are still battl-" Roger stopped himself. "Ok fine, we should try this again." Roger threw a pokeball and Nidoran (male) appeared again. "How are you feeling?"

"Ni ni!" Nidoran jumped up ready to battle.

"This should be easy, go Doduo!" The man threw a pokeball and a Doduo appeared.

Roger scanned it with his Pokephone. "Use Peck!" Nidoran charged at Duduo with Peck.

"Use peck too!" The man said. One of the heads clashed with Nidoran's, the other head landed a critical hit on Nidoran.

"Are you okay?" Roger said concerned. "Do you still want to battle?"

"Nidoran." Nidoran got up weakly and nodded his head.

"Okay then use Leer!" Roger said. Nidoran lowered down Duduo's defense.

"Use Fury Attack! The man yelled. Duduo harshly pecked at Nidoran and wouldn't stop until he was knocked over.

"Nidoran!" Roger yelled.

"Nido." Nidoran got up weakly and still tried to fight.

"Stop." Roger said firmly.

"Ni!" Nidoran was surprised that he had to stop battling.

"You have to rest you are going to be seriously injured if you keep going." Roger said. "I know you want to keep battling but your health is more important."

"Nidoran." Nidoran went to Roger sadly and sat down.

"Ok ready buddy?" Roger asked Torchie.

"Tor tor tor!" Torchie jumped off Misty's shoulder ready to fight.

"Use fury attack!" The man yelled.

"Dodge with agility!" Roger commanded. Torchie dodged both of Duduo's beaks and used his speed boost to go faster.

"Okay then, use drill peck." The man said. The Dudou charged at Torchie.

"Use Night Slash!" Roger yelled. The scene turned dark and Torchie slashed at Dudou. Both heads had a critical hit and gave in.

"Nidoran!" Nidoran told Torchie he was impressed with his speed.

"Torchic chic!" Torchic told him that he could do it too.

"That's it!" The man yelled calling out his Duduo and pulled out a phone. "Send out Mewtwo now!"

"Never heard of that Pokémon before." Roger said trying to remember. "Have you heard of it?" He asked Kate.

"No, but that might be one of the two Pokémon that lived in Kanto that we weren't able to learn about." Kate replied. "Remember we came here only knowing about 149 Pokémon."

"That's impossible!" Misty screamed.

"Who is it?" Roger said.

"Mewtwo is one of the strongest Pokémon ever. I've seen him once and he has incredible powers. He is also legendary Pokémon." Misty answered.

"And just to think, that's one of the 151 Pokémon Aunt Birch wanted us to find." Roger said.

Two minutes later a Team Rocket grunt walked up to the man. "Sir." He said a bit scared. "He isn't in there."

"What!" The Man yelled. "What happened to it?"

"Someone caught it." The grunt said. "Here's the evidence." He handed the man a note.

It said: 'Hello, I just wanted you to know that Mewtwo has been caught in the Cerulean Cave. I now own him and his cloned Pokémon to take them away from harm. So be careful Team Rocket, Mewtwo is on my side. And one more thing, if Roger Birch is around tell him I said good luck and I can't wait for our battle.'

"That's me!" Roger said. "Who could've wrote it?"

"Scan the note for fingerprints." The Man ordered. "We will find this person and take Mewtwo back."

"I've tried sir." The grunt said. "But the person must have been wearing gloves because there aren't any."

"Wait a minute!" Roger yelled. "Where is my TM and what about the information you promised?"

"Almost forgot." The man pulled out the TM and gave it to Roger. "Here take it, this move contains Toxic."

Roger took it. "Okay, so what about the information?"

"Fine, if you go further out in Route 24 you will eventually run into a house where a man named Bill lives in. Bill is an expert in researching Pokémon. He also created the pc that you can find in Pokémon Centers. You can learn a lot information from him." He said. "Let's get out of here."

"Not so fast!" Misty yelled. "No one should be able to hide a legendary Pokémon into our city cave without any of us knowing!" She pulled out a pokeball but Golduck came out of his pokeball instead. "Huh?"

"Golduck." Golduck just put his hands on his head again.

"Alright use Hydro Pump!" Misty said.

"Golduck?" Golduck was clueless.

"Why did I even try?" Misty sighed.

"Wait!" Kate said. "Psyduck get stronger when they are confused. Since Golduck acts like one confusion might have the same effect. So why not use Amnesia?"

"That's a great idea but Golduck has never used that move." Misty said.

"It's never too late to try." Kate said.

"Okay, I will try." Misty said. "Golduck try using Amnesia!"

"Golduck!" Golduck got confused but took his hands off his head showing that he was ready for battle.

"Awesome! Now use Hydro Pump!" Misty said. Golduck sprayed water at Team Rocket and they blasted into the sky.

"Wow that was strong!" Roger admired.

"Wow, Golduck that was amazing." Misty cheered.

"Golduck?" Golduck's amnesia wore off, and he returned to his normal self.

"Well." Roger said. "Let's go find Bill!" They walked through Route 24 to Bill's house.


	13. Chapter 13: Torchie and Nidoran

**Chapter 13: Nidoran and Torchie**

"Alright use Quick Attack!" The trainer said. The Rattata charged toward Nidoran (male).

"Dodge it!" Roger yelled. Nidoran tried but was just too slow and gave in. As Roger, Kate, and Misty wander in Route 24 to find Bill, Roger stumbles into a two on two Pokémon battle.

"You did great." Roger called back Nidoran. "Take a good rest."

"Poor Nidoran." Kate said. "He is trying his best but is getting nowhere."

"Alright Torchie time for battle!" Roger threw an orange pokeball and Torchie appeared.

"Use Tackle!" The trainer said.

"I don't think so." Roger replied. "Torchie, Agility!" Torchie dodged Rattata. "Follow up with Peck!" Torchie started to peck Rattata.

"No!" The trainer said. "Use Tackle." Rattata ignored Torchie's peck and tried to tackle him.

"Dodge it!" Roger said. Torchie's speed boost took effect and dodged Tackle. "Now finish him off with Cut." Torchie's beak glowed and slashed at Rattata and he gave in. "Nice work!" Roger petted Torchie.

"Torchic tor!" Torchie cheered.

"But I'm afraid we have one more." Roger said.

"Tor torchic!" Torchie prepared himself for battle.

"Go Jigglypuff!" The trainer threw a pokeball and a jigglypuff appeared.

Roger scanned her with his Pokephone. "Jigglypuff might use Sing." He said to a Torchie. "I have an idea though!"

"Use Sing!" The trainer said in confidence.

"Nice try." Roger said. "I hope you know Growl, Torchie." Torchie used Growl and it blocked of Jigglypuff' Sing.

"Use Disable!" The trainer said countering Roger's strategy. Torchie wasn't able to use Growl anymore. "Now use Sing."

"Time for Plan B." Roger said. "Torchie use Flame Burst at Jigglypuff's mouth!" Torchie spit out a ball of fire and it went into Jigglypuff's mouth.

"Oh, no!" The trainer panicked. "Try using Pound!"

"Jigglypuff isn't going anywhere." Roger said. "So use Flame Wheel!" Torchie rolled up into a ball of fire and ran towards Jigglypuff.

"Dodge it!" The trainer yelled. Jigglypuff tried to but was too focused on her burnt mouth and Torchie slammed into her causing her to give in.

"Wow, that was close." Roger said in relief.

"Tor, tor, tor." Torchie said breathing heavy.

"I better get back to the Pokémon Center." The trainer said. "Thanks for the battle."

"Wow you two were amazing." Misty said. "That was an excellent strategy."

"Thanks." Roger said putting Torchie on his shoulder. "Well, let's keep going."

"I think I might know who this Bill guy is." Misty said while they were walking.

"Really? Who is he?" Kate asked.

"If I'm correct he studies Pokémon by dressing up like them." She said. "Last time I saw him he was trying to study a Dragonite in a lighthouse he lives him."

"Wow that's so cool." Roger was really impressed. "I can't wait to meet him." After forty five minutes of searching they eventually found a house all alone in the woods.

"This must be it." Kate examined the house.

"I hope it is." Misty walked up to the door and knocked.

"Come on in!" A voice said. They walked in and saw a Magikarp flopping on the floor.

"Um, why is there a Magikarp on the floor?" Roger tried picking up. "Wow this one is really heavy! I'm gonna catch it!" He pulled out a pokeball.

"Wait!" A voice cried out from the Magikarp. "Please, I'm not a real Magikarp, this is just a costume."

"Oh." Roger put back the pokeball. "Do you know the owner of this place?"

"That would be me." He said flopping towards Roger. "Do you think you can help me get out of this? There is a button on my tail but I couldn't reach it because Magikarp don't have arms to reach things with."

"Alright." Roger pushed the button and the Magikap costume opened.

A man with brown hair and a purple suit came out. "Whew! Thanks for saving me. I thought I would be a Magikarp forever. By the way, allow me to introduce myself. My name is Bill."

"I knew it was you all along." Misty walked up to him.

"Misty!" He said. "It's been a long time."

"Yes it has." She said. "So how is the research going?"

"It's going great!" He said. "I've seen so many new Pokémon since we last met."

"So, you're Bill." Kate said. "Hi I'm Kate."

"And I'm Roger." Roger introduced himself. "And this is my buddy, Torchie."

"Torchic." Torchie chirped.

"Pleased to meet you all." He said.

"So I heard you know a ton about Pokémon!" Kate said.

"Nope, I barley know a thing." Bill said grinning.

"What do you mean?" Roger said a bit startled.

"There is so much to know about Pokémon that we don't even know yet." Bill explained. "For example a few months I discovered mega evolution when I went to the Kalos region. I also found an eight form that Eevee can evolve into called Sylveon."

"The Kalos region must be a really cool place." Kate said.

"It most certainly is." Bill said.

"Kate and I also studied Pokémon." Roger said. "I wrote this while I was studying, can you read it?" He handed Bill his notebook about fire and flying type Pokémon."

Bill flipped through all the pages. "Very good!" He said closing it. "Will you allow me to make a copy of it?"

"Yeah sure." Roger said. "Why not?"

Bill walked over to a printer with Roger and started copying some of the pages. "So I'm assuming that you specialize in fire and flying type Pokémon?"

"Well not exactly." Roger said. "They are just the Pokémon I've been around the most. I like all kinds of Pokémon."

"That's good to here." Bill said stacking up the pages. "Are you still a Pokémon researcher?"

"I'm more like a trainer." Roger said petting Torchie. "I research Pokémon with the Pokephone my Aunt gave me."

"A Pokephone?" Bill asked. "Can I see it?" Roger handed it to him. "Wow incredible." He examined the Pokephone and gave it back. "By the way you must be hungry. Would you like something to eat?"

"Absolutely!" Kate cheered. They walked over to Bill's table and he served them cheeseburgers.

"Yum this so good!" Kate ate in joy.

"You want some?" Roger asked Torchie.

Torchie nodded and took a bite. "Torchic chic chic!" Torchie enjoyed it.

While Roger and Kate were busy eating Bill whispered into Misty's ear. "Remember that Dragonite I was looking for when we last met?"

"Yeah." Misty said curiously. "Why?"

"Well I caught it." He showed her the pokeball under the table.

"Wow, I can't believe it!" She said.

"Yeah, since this Pokémon has never battled before, so I want to use him against Roger." He said.

"Go ahead." Misty said. "It would be good to see how Roger battles before our match tomorrow."

"Great." He said. Later on Bill started talking to Roger and Kate. "So where are you two from?"

"We are from Fortree City." Kate said eating.

"That's a wonderful place." Bill said. "So how long have you two been trainers?"

"About eight weeks." Roger said.

"Well I'm not a trainer, but I got my first Pokémon about six weeks ago." Kate pulled out Bulbasaur's pokeball.

"Well how about a battle?" Bill challenged. "I will do three on three with you." He pointed to Kate. "And a six on one with you." He addressed Roger.

"Six on one!" Roger was shocked. "That's not fair for you."

"Don't worry about it." Bill said. "Plus if you guys win your battle, I will give you something useful."

"Fine." Roger said. "But I need Kate to heal my Pokémon." Roger handed her Torchie and his pokeballs.

"Kate can heal Pokémon?" Misty asked.

"Of course." Bill said. "She does look like a Nurse Joy. Is your mother one?"

"Well actually, yes." Kate said healing Roger's pokeballs. "It's almost natural for us to heal Pokémon." She handed back Roger Torchie and his pokeballs. "Now let's battle."

"Great I will be the judge!" Misty cheered. They walked to and open area in the forest and prepared for a battle. "Each person is allowed to use three Pokémon with no time limit. Begin!"

"Go Nidoran (female)." Kate threw a pokeball and her Nidoran appeared.

"Let's start with Flareon." Bill threw a pokeball and Flareon appeared.

"That's Eevee's fire form." Roger scanned him with his Pokephone.

"Use Sand Attack." Bill said. Flareon blocked Nidoran's vision with sand. "Now follow up with Flare Blitz!"

"Jump up into the air!" Kate said. Nidoran trusted Kate and jumped to dodge Flareon. Flareon crashed into a tree. "Now wipe the sand off of you."

"Nido!" Nidoran wiped the sand off her and prepared for battle.

"Great!" Kate cheered. "Now use Tail Whip!" Nidoran whipped Flareon with her tail and lowered down his defense. "Follow up with Poison Sting!"

"Dodge it, quick!" Bill said. However Flareon took too long and was hit hard by Poison Sting.

"Flareon is unable to battle." Misty checked to make sure if she was correct and she was. "Nidoran wins."

"You did a fine job but we should work on speed." Bill called back Flareon. "Go Vaporeon!" Bill threw a pokeball and Vaporeon appeared.

"That's the water type for of Eevee." Roger scanned her with his Pokephone.

"Use Aqua Jet!" Bill said. Vaporeon surrounded herself with water and lunged towards Nidoran.

"Hit her with Tail Whip!" Kate said. Tail Whip and Aqua Jet collided but Vaporeon's defense decreased and Nidoran fainted.

"Nidoran is unable to battle." Misty declared.

"You did an awesome job." Kate called back Nidoran. "Now let's go Clefairy." Kate threw a pokeball and Clefairy appeared.

"Use Rain Dance." Bill said. Vaporeon danced and released a blue beam of energy causing it to rain. Then Vaporeon disappeared.

"Oh, no!" Kate said. "I forgot that Vaporeon can disappear once contacted by water. I hope Metronome works." Clefairy started moving her pointer fingers side to side.

"Use Aurora Beam." Bill said. A beam shot at Clefairy. "Now use Aqua Jet!" Clefairy had a critical hit."

"Oh, no!" Roger said. "If this keeps going on Clefairy will lose."

"Hurry Clefairy!" Kate cried.

"Clefa!" Clefairy said weakly and used Metronome. Colorful leaves sprung out of him and landed a critical at Vaporeon and she gave in. The rain stopped.

"Wow, that must be Magic Leaf!" Kate said.

"Vaporeon is unable to battle." Misty said.

Kate picked up Clefairy. "You did great but you should rest." Kate put Clefairy back in his pokeball.

"Now it's your turn Jolteon!" Bill threw a Pokeball and Jolteon appeared.

"Now it's time for my first Pokémon." Kate said. "Bulbasaur, let's give it a try!" Kate threw a pokeball and Bulbasaur appeared.

"Use Wild Charge!" Bill said.

"What's that?" Kate was caught off guard and Bulbasaur was hit.

"I have no idea what that move was!" Roger was surprised. "He must've been to region we don't know about."

"Now do it again." Bill said trying to see what Kate would do.

"Use Sleep Powder!" Kate said unfocused. Bulbasaur sprayed a green powder out his bulb and Jolteon ran into it. Jolteon fell asleep.

"No!" Roger said. "Jolteon's ability is Quick Feet which means when a Pokémon has a status problem like sleep their speed will increase."

"We will just see if Kate can defeat Jolteon on time." Bill said. "But I raised Jolteon to have a high defense."

"Use Leech Seed." Kate said desperately. Bulbasaur launched a seed out of his bulb towards Jolteon and drained his energy. "Try Tackle." Bulbasaur tackled Jolteon and made him hit a tree. "Use Vine Whip!" Bulbasaur repeatedly slashed Jolteon with his vines. "Nothing is working!" Kate started to freak out.

"Bulba!" Bulbasaur noticed that Kate was worried and he started to grow.

"That must be Growth!" Roger said. "That means he raised his attack power."

"Alright!" Kate cheered. "Now use Tackle!" While Jolteon got up Bulbasaur already tackled him. Jolteon gave in.

"Jolteon is unable to battle." Misty declared. "That means the victory goes Kate and her Bulbasaur!"

"Don't be ashamed you gave them a good fight." Bill called back his Jolteon.

"We did it!" Kate said to Bulbasaur.

"Saur Bulbasaur!" Bulbasaur ran to Kate and jumped on to her.

"Congratulations Kate." Bill said. "I will give you that thing I was talking about after my battle with Roger."

"Ok." Kate said. "I will just heal my Pokémon while I'm waiting."

"Alright!" Roger said. "Let's have our battle."

"Good idea." Bill said pulling out a pokeball.

"The battle between Roger will is now underway. Roger will be allowed to use six Pokémon while Bill is allowed to use one as requested. There will be no time limit. Begin!" Misty said.

"Alright come out." Bill threw up a Pokeball and a dragonite appeared.

"Oh, no!" Roger scanned him with his Pokephone. "This won't be easy. Go Squirtle!" Roger threw a pokeball and Squirtle appeared. "Use Bite."

"Use Thunder Punch." Bill said. Dragonite punch Squirtle back into Roger's hands. Squirtle gave in.

"Squirtle is unable to battle." Misty said.

"That's some power!" Roger said. "Alright take a good rest." Roger called back Squirtle. "It's Pikachu's turn!" Roger threw a pokeball and Pikachu appeared. "Use Volt Tackle!"

"Use Hyper Beam." Bill said.

"Dodge it!" Roger said. Pikachu charged towards Dragonite dodging the Hyper Beam and hit him with Volt Tackle. "Now use Thunder Bolt! Thunder Bolt hit Dragonite."

"Alright use Dynamic Punch!" Bill said.

"Use Volt Tackle." Roger said. Volt Tackle and Dynamic Punch collided but Dynamic Punch overpowered Volt Tackle. Pikachu gave in.

"Pikachu is unable to battle." Misty said.

"Nice try, you did a good job." Roger called back Pikachu.

"I got to say, that Pikachu was very impressive." Bill said. "You've raised it well."

"Thank you." Roger said pulling out a pokeball. "Just wait until you see this one." Roger threw the pokeball and Lapras appeared.

"I like this match up." Bill said. "This should be fun. Use Thunder Punch."

"Use Ice Beam!" Roger said. Ice Beam froze Thunder Punch and hurt Dragonite. "Great now use Surf!"

"Use Iron Tail!" Bill said. Iron Tail knocked Lapras over. "Now Dynamic Punch with your other hand!"

"Quick use Ice Beam!" Roger said. Dynamic Punch was also frozen by Ice Beam. "Now use Surf!"

"Use Hyper Beam!" Bill said. Hyper Beam knocked Lapras off the wave and made her give in.

"Lapras is unable to battle." Misty said.

"You did a nice job, I'm proud of you." Roger called back Lapras.

"That was a really impressive tactic, freezing Dragonite's hands." Bill said.

"Thanks but it won't last." Roger said. "Go Mercedes!" Roger threw a pokeball and Mercedes appeared. "Use Flamethrower!" Roger said.

"Dragonite put your hands in the fire." Bill said. Dragonite put his hands in Flamethrower to melt the ice.

"Just what I wanted." Roger said. "Now use Flamethrower max power!" Flamethrower burned Dragonite's hands and overpowered him. "Now use Bite!"

"Haven't we been through this?" Bill said. "Use Iron Tail."

"Aha!" Roger cheered. "Use Flamethrower!" Mercedes burned Dragonite's tail. "Nice idea huh?"

"You're forgetting something." Bill said. "Use Thunder Punch!" Thunder Punch hit Mercedes and she gave in.

"Mercedes is unable to battle." Misty said.

"You did great. You deserve a rest." Roger called back Mercedes.

"Wow you two were perfectly in sync!" Bill said.

"Thanks." Roger said. "Mercedes was the first Pokémon I've ever met." Roger pulled out another pokeball. "Go Nidoran (male)!" Roger opened the pokeball and Nidoran came out. "Use Poison Sting!"

"Use Iron Tail." Bill said.

"Dodge it!" Roger said. It was too late Nidoran was already hit and was in critical condition. "Oh, no! Nidoran!" Roger ran to Nidoran and picked him up. "Here watch how Torchie battles."

"Ni." Nidroan said weakly.

"So, Nidoran's not battling anymore and it looks we're down to my last Pokémon." Roger said.

"Nidoran has been banned from the battle." Misty said.

"That's fine with me." Bill said.

"But be warned." Roger got serious. "Torchie is my first Pokémon, and we won't lose!"

"Torchic!" Torchie jumped into the battlefield ready to fight.

"Alright now it's time to get serious." Bill said. "Use Thunder Punch!"

"Dodge with Agility." Roger said. Torchie ran away from Thunder Punch and then used his Speed Boost which Bill was unaware of.

"Use Iron Tail!" Bill said.

"Flame Wheel won't over power it so we have to use Fire Spin." Roger suggested.

"Torchic." Torchie agreed and wrapped Dragonite's tail with Fire Spin.

"Nice shot." Roger said. "Now use Flame Wheel!"

"Use Hyper Beam!" Bill said.

"Dodge It by running around Dragonite!" Roger said. Torchie started running around Dragonite while he kept missing with Hyper Beam. Torchie started to build serious momentum.

"Alright, use Iron Tail!" Bill commanded.

"Fire Spin is still on his tail." Roger noticed. "Okay Torchie run up Dragonite's tail!" Torchie ran up Dragonite's tail and absorbed the Fire Spin."

"Well this is very interesting." Bill said.

"It gets better." Roger said. "Use Flame Wheel." Torchie jumped into the air and landed a critical hit on Dragonite.

"Amazing." Bill said. "But we aren't done yet. Use Hyper Beam." While Torchie was in midair, he was hit by Hyper Beam and was falling quickly toward the ground.

"Torchie!" Roger ran to where Torchie was landing and caught him before he hit the ground. "Are you okay?"

"Torchic!" Torchie nodded.

"Was that Agility?" Bill said a bit excited.

"What do you mean?" Roger asked.

"Do you realize you just ran one hundred yards in five second?" Bill showed Roger his stop watch.

"I did?" Roger was surprised and turned around to find out Bill was right. "Whoa."

"We will discuss this later." Bill said. "But for now let's continue our battle.

"Right." Roger said. "Now use Crush Claw!" Torchie jumped on to Dragonite's neck and started squeezing it with his talons.

"Wait, how does Torchie know so much moves?" Bill asked.

"My Aunt did some experimenting on his egg and he just knew all the egg moves he could possibly learn." Roger said. "However knowing so much moves Torchie forgot how to evolve. But I like him just the way he is."

"Very interesting." Bill said. "This pokemon is very smart. So we have to be smarter use Thunder Punch!"

"Dodge it!" Roger said. Torchie jumped up and Dragonite accidentally punched himself and was paralyzed.

"Alright!" Roger said. "Use Rock Slide and follow up with SmellingSalt." Torchie dropped rocks on Dragonite then sliced at him. Dragonite was cured from paralysis but was badly damaged.

"Use Dynamic Punch!" Bill said. Torchie was punched down to the ground. "Now Thunder Punch."

"Wait a minute!" Roger realized something. "Torchie wait for him to get closer than use Reversal." Roger whispered. Dragonite got closer to Torchie and was flipped over receiving plenty of damage. Dragonite finally gave in.

"Dragonite is unable to battle." Misty said. "Therefore the winners are Roger and Torchie."

"We did it buddy!" Roger said hugging Torchie.

"Torchic!" Torchie cheered.

"Nido!" Nidoran was surprised to see the amount of power and speed Torchie had.

"Congratulations Roger and Kate for both beating me." Bill walked up to them with two pokeballs. "These are for you."

"You mean for us." Debra said out of nowhere. Jason's Bellsprout grabbed the pokeballs with vine whip.

"Oh, no!" Bill said. "It's Team Shadow."

"Hey those are ours!" Kate said. "Give them back."

"No." Jason hoped on his dirt bike. "We are out of here." They started to leave.

"Roger, you are the only one who can stop them." Bill said.

"What do I do?" Roger asked.

"Remember, you know Agility." Bill said.

"Right." Roger ran in front of Team Shadow with amazing speed. "Stop, give back the pokeballs now!"

"Or else what?" Debra asked.

"This." Roger's fist started to glow and punched Bellsprout. Bellsprout dropped the pokeballs and they rolled to Roger.

"No way!" Kate said. "That was Mach Punch!"

"Now you made me mad." Debra said. "Go Spearow!" She threw a pokeball and Spearow appeared. "Use Wing Attack!"

Roger stood still until Spearow was close enough for him to knock down. "You should start leaving now." He said.

"That was Take Down." Bill said.

"We are not leaving without those." Jason pointed at the pokeballs.

"Yes you are!" Roger used Mach Punch on Debra and Jason and sent them flying. "Glad that's over with." Roger picked up the pokeballs.

"That was so cool." Kate said. "I didn't know you actually knew Pokémon moves."

"Yeah me neither." Roger said looking at the palms of his hands.

"Well anyway those pokeballs are yours." Bill said. "Why not see what's inside."

"Okay." Roger and Kate opened the pokeballs and two Eevee appeared.

"Wow thank you so much." Roger said petting his new Eevee.

"Hello there, I'm Kate." Kate introduced herself to her newest Pokémon.

"Eevee!" Eevee licked Kate.

"Well now that you're my seventh Pokémon I guess you're going to be the first Pokémon to use my Pokeball Transporter!" Roger said. "You see the form of Eevee I want can't be found in the Kanto Region so I will save him for later."

"Me too." Kate said. "So can I use it too Roger?"

"Wait." Bill said. "What is a Pokeball Transporter?"

"It's a machine that can transport pokeballs from anywhere." Roger said. "So I don't have to go to Pokémon Center to do it." Roger pulled it out. "And yeah, you can use it Kate, right after I'm done figuring out how to use it."

"Try calling Professor Birch." Kate suggested.

"Good idea." Roger pulled out his Pokephone and called Professor Birch.

"Hello, this is Professor Birch speaking." She answered.

"Hey Aunt Birch, can you tell me how to use the Pokeball Transporter?" Roger asked.

"Oh, hello Roger." His Aunt said. "You have to type the address of the place you want to send it to. Why, have you caught your seventh Pokémon?"

"Yep." Roger said. "Also Kate wanted to use it so I think she might send it to you. If that's okay."

"I had a feeling she would want to." Professor Birch said. "So that's why I made a shelf for her Pokeballs too."

"Okay, thanks Aunt." Roger said. "And did you know I won my first gym badge and I'm going for my second one soon."

"That's great." His Aunt said. "Best of wishes and good luck." She hung up.

Roger typed the address of the Littleroot Town Laboratory in the Pokeball Transporter. "Alright Eevee I will see you around." Roger called back Eevee, placed his pokeball on the Pokeball Transporter and hit send. The ball disappeared and went to his Aunt Birch.

"Don't worry I will use you later." Kate called back her Eevee and sent her to Aunt Birch.

"That was really neat." Bill said. "Well you guys should get going."

"Wait." Misty said. "Why don't you stay in my gym, we have plenty of room and water type Pokémon."

"Let me think." Bill considered the opportunity. "It does get lonely out here sometimes and I just moved here so why not, I will come." Bill packed up some stuff. "I will use this place for research." He locked the door.

"You guys can sleep at our gym too." Misty said.

"Thanks." Kate said. They walked back to the Pokémon gym and unpacked their stuff in their rooms. "So what's the plan for this battle?"

"I want to confuse her." Roger answered. "I will Pikachu, then Mercedes, and the Nidoran."

"I see." Kate said. "You want to use Pikachu because she would think that he is the only that has the advantage over her Pokémon. Mercedes so she can boil the water. But why Nidoran?"

"Because I have faith in him." Roger looked at his pokeball. "Well time for some training."

"I will come too." Kate went with him. They exited the gym and went to an open area with a stream in the woods.

"Alright everyone, come on out!" Roger threw all six of his pokeballs and his Pokémon appeared. "So Pikachu, Mercedes, and Nidoran will be battling for us in that order."

"Pika pika!" Pikachu's cheeks sparked in excitement.

"Growlithe!" Growlithe ran in circles energetically.

"Nidoran!" Nidoran was scared because he did not want to ruin the battle for Roger.

"It's okay, that's why we are training before the battle." Roger petted Nidoran. "So Lapras and Squirtle, hop into the water."

"Squirtle!" Squirtle happily did a flip into the water.

"Lapras!" Lapras slowly got in relaxed.

"And you guys should stand on the rocks." Roger said to his other Pokémon. "You should join too Torchie."

"Torchic!" Torchie followed Nidoran, Mercedes and Pikachu to the rocks.

"Now we are gonna play a little game." Roger said. "Lapras and Squirtle are going to any attack they want and try to knock you off the rocks. Your job is to stay on the rocks and defend yourself. So let's begin!" Lapras started using Surf and Squirtle started with Bite. Mercedes defended herself with Flamethrower, Pikachu defended himself Thunderbolt and Torchie jumped over the wave. However Nidoran was bit by Squirtle's Bite and fell into the water. "It's okay." Roger picked up Nidoran a dried him off.

"I hope Nidoran can get it together on time." Kate said. "He is trying his hardest."

"Round Two!" Roger said. The Pokémon kept defending themselves for hours until Roger realized that they weren't going to fall. "Okay now time for defense. Squirtle and Lapras are going to use water gun and you guys will take the hit. Let's see how long you last." The Pokémon stood next to each other and was hit by water gun. Nidoran lasted thirty seconds while all the other Pokémon lasted five minutes. "Impressive, you guys are doing great. Now time to work on fighting back." Lapras will use Surf and Squirtle will use Bubble you guys have to defend it with any attack you choose." Torchie blocked Surf with Flame Burst, Pikachu used Thunderbolt, and Mercedes used Flamethrower. Nidoran use Poison Sting on Bubble and knocked down Squirtle. Lapras was eventually knocked down later. "Well, you all did great good job for all of you." Roger called back all his Pokémon except Torchie who perched on his shoulder.

"It's getting late let's go the Pokémon Center and then to the gym." Kate said. They went to the Pokémon Center to heal their Pokémon and to have dinner. Then went to their room in the gym.

"You guys can sleep outside your pokeballs today." Roger threw all his pokeballs and his Pokémon appeared except for Lapras because she was too big.

"Yeah you guys should come out too." Kate threw her pokeballs and her Pokémon appeared. The Pokémon started to play with each other until Roger and Kate went to sleep.

At the middle of the night while everyone was sleeping Nidoran woke up Torchie and Nidoran (female). "Ni ni (Wake up guys I need your help)."

"Torchic (What is it)?" Torchie yawned and got up.

"Nido (Huh)?" Nidoran (female) got up.

"Nidoran ni (Torchie can you please help me become as strong as you)?" Nidoran asked.

"Tor (Why)?" Torchie asked Nidoran.

"Ni (So why did you wake me up)?" Nidoran (female) asked.

"Nido Nidoran ni (I don't want to disappoint Roger and I just wanted you to come)."

"Torchic tor tor tor (Okay I will try to help you get stronger, follow me)." Torchie left the room and walked outside the gym to a tree. "Torchic (Use Tackle on the tree)."

"Nido (Okay)." Nidoran tackled the tree and got hurt. "Ni (Ouch)!"

"Torchic tor (Keep going, we all have to work hard to get stronger)." Torchie encouraged Nidoran.

"Nidoran (Right)." Nidoran kept tackling the tree and kept shaking it. Eventually he tackled it so hard the tree fell down. "Nidoran (I did it)!"

Then Beedrill came out of the tree. Torchie grabbed Nidoran (female) and jumped out of the way. "Nidoran (You have to save him)!" Nidoran (female) said to Torchie.

"Tor, Torchic (No, he needs to save himself)." Torchie said. "Tor tor tor (Come on do it for Roger)!"

"Nidoran (For Roger)." Nidoran echoed. "Nidoran (For Roger)!" Nidoran started focusing his energy and used Tackle on all the Beedrill causing them to flee.

"Torchic (Good job)." Torchie said. "Torchic tor (Let's go back to the gym before anyone knows that we left)." As they were walking back to the gym Torchie realized that Nidoran learned Focus Energy. Torchie was also aware that it was a good sign of evolution.


	14. Chapter 14: Showdown at Cerulean City

**Chapter 14: Showdown at Cerulean City**

"Torchic!" Torchie was pecking at Roger's head to him wake up.

"Hi buddy!" Roger started. Then he noticed that Kate put a cheer uniform on Torchie. "So, you too?"

"Tor!" Torchie was rolling around on it.

"At least you like it." Roger said getting up.

"Nidoran!" Nidoran ran up to Roger and jumped into his arms.

"So are you ready for our battle?" Roger asked.

"Ni nidoran!" Nidoran jumped up in excitement.

"Well that's new." Roger noticed that Nidoran was relaxed and ready to battle. "Must've been the training we did yesterday."

"Nidoran." Nidoran winked at Torchie as a thank you.

"Good morning." Kate hugged Roger. "Are you ready to win?"

"Yeah." Roger said. "So is Nidoran."

"That's just great!" Kate said petting Nidoran (male). "By the way I have the schedule for the gym battles. First they are preforming a water show. Then there will be the introductions and finally the battles. You will be the main event again."

"Alright then." Roger prepared for the battle. "I can't wait."

"Misty also invited us for breakfast so let's go." Kate called back all her Pokémon who were wearing their cheer uniforms.

"I guess you guys should come back too." Roger called back his Pokémon. They walked to the Kitchen and found the Cerulean Sisters eating with Bill. Before Roger went to the table he thought of a plan. "I should intimidate Misty with Pikachu."

"Good idea." Kate said. "I guess you trying to get inside her head."

"Wait what!" Roger was confused by Kate's metaphor. "No that's gross."

"It was a metaphor." Kate faced palmed herself.

"Well time to show you off!" Roger threw a pokeball and Pikachu appeared.

"Pika!" He jumped out in excitement.

"Try to show yourself off as much as possible." Roger said. "But still behave, okay."

"Pikachu." Pikachu nodded his head and they walked to the table. "Pika." Pikachu sat on the table.

"Hello." Misty said.

"Hi." Roger sat down next to her. "Ready for our battle?"

"Yeah but don't expect to win." She winked.

"We will see about that." Roger grinned.

"Pika pika!" Pikachu made a little spark in his cheek.

"The food is great." Roger grabbed pancakes and chocolate syrup. "Want some?" Roger gave Pikachu some of his food.

"Pika!" Pikachu made a larger spark on his cheek.

"It seems like Pikachu is ready." Misty said observing Pikachu and secretly constructing a plan of her own against Pikachu.

"Yeah, we have been training very hard and now I'm sure we are ready." Roger said in confidence.

"So are you guys going to watch the water show?" Violet asked.

"Not all of it." Roger said. "I'm going to get my Pokémon checked out at the Pokémon Center just to make sure they are one hundred percent for the battle." Roger handed Kate Torchie's and Squirtle's pokeball. "Here you go."

"Thanks." Kate took the pokeballs. "I will save you a seat."

"Okay." Roger went to the Pokémon Center and gave Nurse Joy Pikachu and his pokeballs. "I just need to see if everyone is ready to go."

"Alright then." Nurse Joy took the pokeballs. "So are you going to see the gym battles today?"

"Yeah." Roger said. "Actually I'm competing."

"Really?" Nurse Joy said. "Which Sensational Sister are you going against?"

"Misty." Roger said. "I can't wait!"

"Misty!" Nurse Joy accidentally dropped her hat due to fear. "I'm so sorry."

"What do you mean?" Roger asked.

"Misty is the strongest out of all the Sensational Sisters." Nurse Joy explained. "She has just won her fiftieth gym battle in a row and that's not the first time. Everyone she has ever battled looked like a warm up for her."

"This might be extremely hard." Roger said. "But I still have to try."

"That's what they all say." Nurse Joy grabbed Pikachu and the pokeballs. "All your Pokémon are fine but Nidoran (male) can use a rest.

"What!" Roger said. "I brought him here yesterday!"

"I know." Nurse Joy said. "But Nidoran must have been even more tired than the rest of your Pokémon. Don't worry he will be fine." Nurse Joy exited the room. "Now have to go. I don't want to be late." She left.

"Come out Nidoran." Roger threw a pokeball and Nidoran appeared.

"Nidoran!" Nidoran jumped out ready for battle.

"Are you sure you're ready for this battle? Misty is very strong and I can tell you are tired. "Roger said with concern.

"Nido!" Nidoran nodded his head jumping side to side.

"Okay come back." Roger called back Nidoran. "I'm proud of you." He said to the pokeball. "Now let's go see the rest of that water show." Roger walked away from the Pokémon Center and went back to gym. "Now where is Kate?"

"Pikachu!" Pikachu ran to Kate and their Pokémon cheering.

"Oh, there you are." Kate said. "What took you so long?"

"I was just checking out my Pokémon." Roger sat next to Kate.

"Torchic tor." Torchie jumped on Roger's shoulder wishing him good luck.

"Squirtle!" Squirtle hugged Roger's leg.

"I will try my best you guys." Roger said. "I heard that Misty is really strong and Nidoran is still a bit tired."

"Torchic!" Torchie was worried that he made Nidoran work too hard.

"Are you going to switch him out?" Kate asked. "That would be the smart thing to do."

"No way!" Roger snapped. "I have too much faith in him. Also didn't you see how excited he was to battle this morning? I've never seen him like that before and I do think he is ready."

"I guess." Kate said. "But you have to be careful."

"Of course." Roger said watching the show. "This is so cool." Roger was watching Misty riding a Dewgong using Aqua Jet. He scanned him with his Pokephone.

"I agree." Kate said. "These stunts are amazing!" They held hands and watched the rest of the show. Then show ended with all the Pokémon coming out of the water and using Water Gun.

"So cool!" Roger took a picture of them with the Pokephone.

"Ladies and gentlemen!" A voice boomed. "I'm Jordan Tran and I will be your MC!" The crowd cheered. "First I would like to introduce our newest Pokémon judge, Bill. Let's give him a warm welcome." Bill walked to the battlefield and waved at the crowd.

"Wow, I can't believe he is going the judge for my battle." Roger said.

"Yeah, that will be interesting." Kate said.

"And now time to introduce our gym leaders, the Sensational Sisters!" Jordan introduced. The crowd cheered even louder. Daisy, Violet, Lily, and Misty all walked to the battlefield. "We will now be taking a thirty minute break to prepare the gym battle."

"Well, I should get going." Roger said. "Wait a minute, do you have an awakening?"

"Yeah, why?" Kate asked pulling one out.

"I need you to use one your Pokémon to put Nidoran to sleep so he can rest before the battle." Roger threw a pokeball and Nidoran appeared.

"Fine then." Kate said. "Butterfree use Sleep Powder."

"Free!" Butterfree blew a green powder towards Nidoran and made him fall asleep.

"Thanks." Roger called back Nidoran. "I didn't know Butterfree knew Sleep Powder."

"I taught her that the other day." Kate said. "We just haven't used that move much."

"The battles will be starting in ten minutes." Jordan announced.

"I have to get going." Roger said.

"Good luck." Kate kissed him.

"Thanks." Roger kissed her back. "Alright, Pikachu, let's go!"

"Pika pika!" Pikachu ran towards Roger and followed him to the waiting room. There was a guy with black hair and green eyes, another guy with blonde hair and brown eyes, and girl with brown hair and blue eyes.

"So are you ready for your first gym battle?" Roger asked Pikachu while he laid down on a couch.

"Pikachu." Pikachu nodded and jumped onto the couch next to Roger.

A man with a black suit walked into the room. "My name is Dean and I will be calling you over to the battlefield." He said in a deep voice. "The order will be Rachel, George, John, and Roger. We will be starting in five minutes."

"Well it looks we're going last." Roger petted Pikachu.

"You're going against Misty!" Rachel said. "She beat all three of my Pokémon only using one of hers."

"Really?" Roger asked. "That's incredible."

"It is." Rachel said. "By the way how much badges do you have?"

"I only have one." Roger pulled out his badge case and showed her his boulder badge.

"So you're a rookie." Rachel said. "Well check this out." She showed Roger her badge case, she had seven badges. "If I win this, I can go to the Indigo League."

"Whoa!" Roger admired the badges. "But even if you do get eight badges the tournament doesn't start until June, that's ten months from now. So what will you do while you're waiting?"

"I would probably challenge more gym leaders for some training." Rachel said. "By the way check this out." She pulled out a medal that had the image of a Ho-oh and a Lugia engraved on it.

"No way!" Roger said. "You're a Pokémon master!"

"Yep, I won this at the Johto League in 2009." She put her medal back.

"That's impressive." Roger said.

Dean went back to the room. "Rachel, it's time for you battle."

"Good luck on your battle." Rachel said.

"You too." Roger watched Kate leave. "Wow Pikachu, just think, we could be Pokémon Masters just like Rachel."

"Pika pi!" Pikachu agreed with Roger.

"But first we are gonna have to beat Misty." Roger watched Rachel's battle against Daisy.

"Well it looks like Daisy has one more Pokémon while Rachel has two!" Jordan said.

"Poliwhirl use Body Slam!" Daisy ordered.

"Electabuzz use Thunder Punch!" The two moves collided but Electabuzz was victorious.

"Poliwhirl is unable to battle." Bill declared. "Therefore the winner is Rachel and her Electabuzz!"

"And Rachel earns the Cascade Badge!" Jordan and the crowd cheered. "Congratulations!"

Roger waited two hours for his match. He watched Violet defeat John by using two of her Pokémon and Lily defeating George by only using one Pokémon.

Dean came back to pick up Roger. "Are you ready?"

"Yes." Roger answered. "Come on let's go."

"Pikachu." Pikachu jumped onto Roger's shoulder.

"So you're going against Misty." Dean said. "I beat her once. It was tough but I managed to do it."

"Really?" Roger asked. "That's amazing."

"But I was lucky, just remember to have fun and to look out for your Pokémon." They reached Roger's side of the battlefield. "Good luck." Dean left.

"Let's do this." Roger walked out.

"Now it's time for our main event!" Jordan dimmed down the lights. "Introducing the challenger, Roger Birch!" A light shinned at Roger. "Versus our very own Misty." The light turned to Misty.

"Just for you to know I don't part from my badges easily." Misty pulled out a pokeball.

"Well you will today." Roger said.

"The battle between Roger will begin soon." Bill said. "Each trainer will use three Pokémon with only the challenger being allowed to switch. Begin!"

"Pikachu, let's go!" Roger said.

"Pikachu!" Pikachu jumped off Roger's arm and onto a buoy.

"That reminds me of Ash." Misty said to herself. "Go Staryu!" She threw a pokeball and Staryu appeared. "Use Rapid Spin!"

"Perfect." Roger said. "Don't move." Pikachu let Staryu hit him and fell into the water.

"And a clean Rapid Spin by Staryu!" Jordan said. "What's this? It seems that Staryu is paralyzed."

"Now use Volt Tackle!" Roger commanded. Pikachu lunged towards Staryu.

"Jump into the water." Misty said nonchalantly. Staryu dodged Pikachu's attack causing him to crash into a buoy.

"Well that's going to cause some serious problems for Pikachu because not only did he take a lot of damage it looks like Staryu is back up!" Jordan said.

"Now use Water Gun!" Misty ordered. Staryu started spraying Pikachu with water. "Follow up with Power Gem!" A ray of light Pikachu causing him to slam another buoy. "You see Roger, I go against electric type Pokémon all the time, I know what to expect."

"Oh, no!" Roger said. "This is bad."

"Now use Rapid Spin." Misty said. Staryu was paralyzed. "Jump back into the water."

"And it looks like Misty is taking control of this battle." Jordan said.

"Not for long." Roger said. "Use Thunderbolt on the water!" Pikachu shot a huge wave of thunder and it reached Staryu. "Good thing water conducts electricity.

"Just like that Roger might have changed the outcome of this battle!" The crowd cheered with Jordan.

"Use Rapid Spin again." Misty said.

"Use Volt Tackle!" Roger commanded. Volt Tackle and Rapid Spin collided but Staryu wasn't able to overpower it and gave in.

"Staryu is unable to battle to battle." Bill said. "Pikachu wins."

"It looks like Pikachu survived!" Jordan said. "But this match is far from over!"

"Go Starmie!" Misty threw a pokeball and a Starmie appeared. "Use Rapid Spin!"

"Use Thunderbolt!" Roger said. Starmie was hit and was set flying.

"Now use Psyshock!" Misty ordered.

"Psyshock?" Roger didn't know that move and was thrown off. Pikachu was hit with a blast of psychic energy and gave in.

"Pikachu is unable to battle." Bill said. "Starmie wins."

"Starmie is one of Misty's best Pokémon." Jordan warned. "Most challengers don't normally defeat it."

"Rest." Roger called back Pikachu. "Sorry, I was just thrown off by that move." He said to Pikachu's pokeball and pulled out a different one. "Mercedes, let's go!" The pokeball opened and Mercedes appeared.

"This is a huge surprise!" Jordan said. "This is the first time a trainer has ever used a fire type against Misty. Can Roger pull it off?"

"Mercedes?" Misty was confused. "But why?"

"Use Flamethrower full power!" Roger ordered.

"Dodge it!" Misty said. Starmie jumped over the Flamethrower and let it hit the water.

"Keep using Flamethrower!" Mercedes kept using Flamethrower but kept hitting the water.

"Growl." Mercedes started to complain.

"Don't worry I have a plan." Roger said.

"And it seems Mercedes can't land a hit at Starmie." Jordan said.

"Use Flamethrower at the water!" Roger said. Mercedes shot her Flamethrower at the water and it immediately evaporated making a huge fog.

"No one can see but the battle must continue." Jordan said.

"No all the water is gone!" Misty cried. "What was that for?"

"Now we don't have to worry about falling off the buoy." Roger smiled.

"Starmie use Hydro Pump to fill it back up." Misty commanded.

"Stop it with Bite!" Roger said.

"Growlithe?" Mercedes couldn't find it through the fog and water started to fill up the pool.

"Use your nose!" Roger said. Mercedes started sniffing the ground and found Starmie and then bit it.

"No!" Misty said. "Use Rapid Spin!" Starmie started to spin around and set Mercedes flying. "Now use Hydro Pump!"

"Not so fast!" Roger barked. "Use Reversal." Mercedes found Starmie and spun it around until it crashed.

"That's it!" Misty yelled. "Use Hydro Pump on Mercedes!" Mercedes was slammed by a huge blast of water and gave in.

"Mercedes is unable to battle." Bill said. "Starmie wins."

"And Starmie pulls out a victory against the Growlithe." Jordan said. "Will Roger be able to beat two of Misty's Pokémon by only using one?"

Roger bit his lip. He was very nervous if Nidoran will be able to defeat two Pokémon in a row but he had to try. "Alright Nidoran let's go!" He threw a pokeball and a sleeping Nidoran (male) appeared. "Good thing I have this." He pulled out the awakening and sprayed it on Nidoran.

"Ni?" He woke up. "Nidoran!" He jumped into a battle stance.

"Use Hydro Pump!" Misty commanded.

"Hiya?" Starmie tried but nothing came out.

"It seems that Starmie ran out of water." Jordan said. "This can really turn things around."

"Great!" Roger cheered. "Use Tackle!" Nidoran slammed Starmie. "Now use Double Kick!"

"Use Rapid Spin!" Misty demanded. Starmie spun and sent Nidoran back into a wall. "Now use Bubble Beam!"

"That's it!" Roger remembered how Nidoran was able to shoot through Squirtle's bubbles with Poison Sting. "Use Poison Sting." The Poison Sting went through the bubbles and hit Starmie. "Now Tackle!" Nidoran slammed it. "Finish it up with Double Kick!" Nidoran repeatedly kicked Starmie until it fainted.

"Starmie is unable to battle." Bill said in shock. "Nidoran wins."

"And it seems that Misty has been brought down to her last Pokémon." Jordan said. "This is a real surprise!"

Roger was also very surprised. "Wow that was pretty good."

"Nidoran." Nidoran used Focus Energy to show Roger his new move.

"No way!" Roger cheered. "I can't believe you learned focus energy."

"And it looks Nidoran just learned Focus Energy!" Jordan announced.

"This battle isn't over yet!" Misty warned. "Go Gyra.." Another one of Misty's pokeballs opened and Golduck appeared. "What!"

"It look like Misty chose Golduck for the battle." Jordan said.

Misty face palmed herself. "Fine. Oh, wait a minute!" She remembered that Golduck can use Amnesia. "Use Amnesia!"

"Golduck?" Golduck emptied his mind and was ready for the battle.

"Alright Nidoran, use Focus Energy!" Roger said. Nidoran started to focus on Golduck.

"Use Hydro Pump!" Misty ordered. Golduck shot a blast of water at Nidoran and managed to fill the water battlefield back up.

"Oh, no!" Roger said. "Nidoran swim back to the buoy!"

"Here I'll help you." Misty said cockily. "Use Focus Punch!" Golduck punched Nidoran and slammed him into the buoy.

"Nidoran are you okay?" Roger asked.

"Ni." Nidoran got up weakly.

"Use Hydro Pump!" Misty said. Another blast of water hit Nidoran. "Finish him off with Focus Punch." Golduck slowly approached Nidoran with his fist ready to attack.

"Well it looks like this is it for Roger." Jordan said.

"Come on Nidoran!" Roger yelled. "Think about all the training you did!"

"Now hit him." Misty said. As Golduck was about to hit Nidoran, Nidoran started to glow. "What!"

"No way!" Roger said. Nidoran started to grow in size and fully evolved into Nidorino. "Nidorino." He pulled out his Pokephone.

"Nidorino, the poison pin Pokémon. Nidorino has a horn that can break through a diamond and is quick to anger." The Pokephone informed.

"So cool!" Roger cheered. "Are you ready to end this?"

"Nidorino!" Nidorino stomped on the ground showing that he was ready.

"What we just witnessed was Roger's Nidoran evolving." Jordan said. "Truly amazing."

"Use Peck!" Roger said. Since Golduck was close to Nidoran, he was slammed in the stomach by Nidoran's horn. "Wait that looked like Horn Attack!"

"That's it!" Misty yelled. "Use Hyper Beam!" Golduck launched a powerful blast towards Nidorino.

"This will be fun." Roger smiled. "Use Horn Attack to block it!" Nidorino shoved his horn at the blast and prevented it.

"Look at that!" Jordan admired the defense. "Nidoran blocked Hyper Beam with his horn.

"But how?" Misty wondered.

"If Nidorino's horn can break through diamonds I thought it would work on Hyper Beam." Roger explained. "And now that Golduck can't move, use Poison Sting!" Nidoran charged towards Golduck and thrust his poison barb at him. Golduck slammed into another buoy and gave in.

"Golduck is unable to battle." Bill declared. "Therefore the winner is Roger and his Nidorino."

"I can't believe it!" Jordan said. "Roger won!"

"We did it!" Roger cheered.

"Nidorino!" Nidorino jumped into Roger's arms.

Roger almost fell. "You're getting heavy."

"Nice try." Misty called back her Golduck and approached Roger. "You did great, you earned this." She handed him the Cascade Badge.

"Thanks." Roger took it. "Nidorino check it out."

"Nidorino!" Nidorino admired the shine on the badge.

"So will you still be staying here for the night?" Misty asked.

"Sure, thanks." Roger said. "I will leave tomorrow."

"Well, see you around." Misty left.

"Roger!" Kate ran to Roger with all their other Pokémon. "You did great." She kissed him.

"Thanks." Roger said.

"Nidoran!" Nidoran ran to Nidorino.

"Nido!" Nidorino started to play with Nidoran.

"We should probably go back to our room now." Kate said. They went back to their room and decided to walk around Cerulean City for the rest of the day. After that Kate went to bed while Roger was polishing his pokeballs.

"Well this is the last one." He picked up Nidorino's pokeball. "Wow my first Pokémon to ever evolve." He stared at the pokeball. "Thank you Nidorino." Then he went to bed. The next day Roger and Kate were all packed up and ready to leave.

"Before you go I would like to ask you a question." Misty said.

"Sure what is it?" Roger asked.

"I would like you to leave your Lapras here. We could really use her in our water show." She said.

"Lapras." Roger started to think.

"You want to do it, don't you?" Kate said.

"Yeah." Roger said. "It's not fair that she has to stay in her pokeball while the other Pokémon get to run around. Or because she is too big to battle inside certain rooms."

"I promise that I will give her back whenever you want, and she can have a big home right here." Misty persuaded.

"Let's see what Lapras thinks." Roger called out Lapras. "How about staying here with Misty?"

"Lapras." Lapras was surprised.

"That's right." Roger said. "It's not fair for you. You should be able to swim around but instead you're cramped up inside a pokeball."

"Pras." Lapras insisted on staying with Roger."

"No." Roger yelled. "I've made up my mind, you will like it here better, just give it a try. Please!"

"Lapras." Lapras nodded her head.

"Here." Roger handed Misty Lapras' pokeball.

"Thank you. We will take great care of her." Misty said.

"I will miss you." Roger hugged Lapras and left the building.


End file.
